I AM A WHAT?
by TigerL1ly81
Summary: Joanne is your typical fangirl, and she once dreamed of being out of the ordinary.. When Olivia arrived, her dreams have been fulfilled. But a 525 KM journey with a mentally disabled girl isn't exactly what she was hoping for. Especially when you are being hunted by the police, CIA, and monsters. Alternate Dimensions and fate are not on her side. Unique plot. Open to be awed
1. The Main Hallway is where is began

**HELLO FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS!**

 **Or other people that found this fabulous story….hello to you to!**

 **I hope you enjoy the third story of the trinity!**

EEEEEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEEEP! My alarm clock screamed, and I jumped, quickly shutting it off. _This is how every school day should start off._ I thought, as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head tiredly. _With a heart attack._ I slid to the bottom of my bed and let my feet fall silently onto the rungs of the ladder below it.

Let me explain.

I am not trapped in a cage, needing heroes (my true love of course) to come save me.

I just have a loft bed, though, how cool would it be to have that happen? Not the trapped-in-the-cage-thing, but having someone care about me enough to want to save me.

Its 6:15, and school starts in 35 minutes. No time to talk about me hopes and dreams.

I silently slinked past my brother's door and down the stairway.

My dogs looked up at me excitedly, wagging their tails.

They do this everyday, like clockwork.

As I do everyday, I let him crawl on my lap and I stroked him, and patted the other before I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my cereal, the mile, bowl and spoon before I sat in my usual seat, just like everyday.

I heard a _klunk!_ in the bathroom, and I went to investigate.

 _C'mon, let there be someone who time traveled to the past to stop me from going to the school because I meet someone I shouldn't, and they are trying to stop me from ending the world with my newfound magic-_

Nope. Just Coen (one of my dogs) freaking out because he knocked the toilet paper holder over.

Darn it.

Anyways, let me introduce myself.

Jolanda Isabella Madigan, but call me Joanne. As a 14 year old blend of Irish, Polish, Ukrainian, and Dutch, I am a short, blonde(ish) 1ST child of three. My father, Lestlaw (Lestly to his friends) Madigan was active military, so we have moved country to country, state to state, Now he is stationed in South Carolina.

My mom, Elizabeth Gryder Madigan, was not your average woman. She is currently getting her degree in law, and had a part time job teaching swim lessons.

NOT my idea of a job, but whatever.

 _CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!_ My brother's door opened, much to my disappointment

 _Why couldn't he be kidnapped by aliens?!_

 _Rather, why couldn't_ _ **I**_ _ne kidnapped by aliens?! Anything to get out of this boring routine._

Anyway, my little brother was a pain. I looked up as my mother, in her baby blue bathrobe, pulled my brother Jamie down the stairs.

All skin and bones, the kid looked like a zombie brought back to life.

My mom let him go to get to her morning coffee, and he fell face-first on the last stair like something from a cartoon. Mom let out a laugh and snapped a picture, probably to post on Facebook.

Suddenly he sat straight up. "JOAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

"SHH! Don't wake your brother!" She said, pushing a few buttons on her coffee maker.

"How would I even take the picture? Its not like I have a cell phone!" I said, and walked to put my bowl in he sink, and left for the peace of my room. I changed the sign on my door to "Joanne is in" and opened my closet doors with a high-pitched whine.

 _Let there be a dead alien in there, c'mon-anything out of the ordinary!_

But still, there was nothing.

All I owned was hand-me-downs and Goodwill purchases. Its not that I am poor or anything, I mean, I live in a pretty nice neighborhood and had a clean house, but my parents didn't want to 'waste' money on anything that wasn't from a non-profit store.

I settled on a pair of shorts and a navy shirt. _Simple enough, Not going to get me made fun of._ I brushed my teeth and hair, then set off to the downstairs to find my brother, and as usual, he was STILL eating.

"CMON! WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE BUS! AGAIN!" I said loudly, bending down to pet the dogs, then getting my bookbag.

Jamie dumped his plate in the sink, and ran to the bathroom to change.

Soon he had entered again, grabbing his bag.

"Jamie? Did you brush your teeth?"

"UGGGGGGGGG! WHY DO I HAVE TO?!"

"Because you look disgusting and your teeth will rot out of your head! NOW BRUSH!"

"URGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Jamie groaned, and stomped upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. What a drama king. He is almost 12 and he complains about things a 2 year old complains about! 

While I waited, I opened one of my many books.

Today's book- or rather, this _hour's_ book, was Percy Jackson and the Olympians-The Sea of Monsters.

I flipped to page 237, where Luke was interrogating Grover aboard the Princess Andromeda.

If you hadn't noticed, everything I did was in hope something out of the ordinary will happen.

I wouldn't have to worry about grades or missing the bus, because if I failed, my alien friends wouldn't care, and if I missed the bus, I could teleport there.

As a added bonus, I wouldn't have to be related to Jamie….

"YOU HAD _**BETTER**_ MOT BE READING _**MY**_ BOOK!" Jamie yelled loudly in ear.

"Sorry! I didn't know you could read!" I said. But it was just in my head. He didn't hear me.

"It isn't, see?" I said, flipping up the book so he could see the cover.

"Good. If you had been reading _MY_ book…." He said, letting his voice trail in a manner that was supposed to seen threating.

"What would you do?" I asked seriously. "Growl at me?"

Sometimes he just get under my skin.

"Hey! Don't be mean to your brother! All you ever do is be mean to him!" My mom said, and I kept a straight face.

'I'm sorry ma'am."

We walked put the door.

"Its ok Joanne. I forgive you-Just don't do it again." Her face was sincere, but I saw in her eyes she didn't forgive me.

I breathed in the muggy air, walking faster than my mom and brother, who were talking about Star Wars 7, looking pit on the red clay of the south, that clashed with the woods across from me.

You would never guess what lie in the woods.

That story is for another time.

As soon as I got on the bus, I made my way to my usual seat. The back left corner, near the window.

A rather annoying boy sat next to me, and he always tries to flirt with me. I find it sickening.

I waved to my mom as I left, then took out my iPod and started playing some Japanese music.

Yah. _Japanese._

They are called Vocaloids.

Check them out.

I seem to go in a different world when I listen to them, and if you turn them up high enough, you forget everything.

I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes.

These 30 minutes are the best of my entire day.

 _can you see me_

 _the pixels on your screen_

 _my voice that can reach you_

 _the one thing that breaks through_

 _the words that you type_

 _they keep me warm at night_

 _but why cant i feel you_

 _to be there just us two_

 _if i could break through_

 _just for a day_

 _less than two inches from you_

 _yet so far away_

 _but this glass wall_

 _between us_

 _wont keep us apart_

 _i will sing out my heart_

 _just for you my love_

 _the sound of your voice_

 _reaches through_

 _the noise_

 _the bits of your world_

 _they make up my world_

 _but we're two worlds apart_

 _my code and your heart_

 _but you'll be there for me_

 _ill be here through your screen_

 _if i could break through_

 _less than two inches from you_

 _yet so far away_

 _but this glass wall_

 _between us wont keep us apart_

 _i will sing out my heart_

 _just for you my love_

 _if i could break through just for a day_

 _less than two inches from you_

 _yet so far away_

 _but this glass wall_

 _between us_

 _wont keep us apart_

 _i will sing out my heart_

 _just for you my love_

 _-Glass Wall, vocals by Hatsune Miku_

"Hey Joanne!"

"Mitchel."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Actually, I am Skyping my boyfriend! I haven't seen him since he went to Paris last week!"

Mitchel nearly choked on his own spit.

"You are dating someone?!"

 _No, I just want you to stop talking to me!_

"Why? You jealous?"

"N-No! I am just surprised someone would ever want to date _you."_

"Right."

I said, putting my earbuds back in.

Soon the bus had parked, and everyone flooded towards the huge glass front doors. I returned my iPod to my backpack, and walked in.

Some kids headed to the breakfast line, and some flocked towards the stairs.

One I had climbed all 3 stories, I found my locker, 3317, and spun the combination.

The lock popped open, and before it did, I thought _this is where the vampire jumps out and kills you in the books-_

But , as usual ,nothing was there.

I took all the material I needed, and went my homeroom class.

I am always first.

I put my chair down, then dropped my stuff on the table and went to go to my friend Anna's locker.

"Hi Anna!" I said, bracing myself.

"JOOAAAAAAAANNNNEEE!" She said, tackling me in a full-out, rib-crushing hug.

How to describe Anna…..A brown haired, firecracker of happiness.

That will work.

Anna is also ADDICTED to anime, and is a AMAZING artist. She was the one who got me interested in Japan's music and the like.

She has a great personality, though she can be overwhelming at times.

"Hey Joanne! Anna!" A voice said from behind me, and saw Mallory, another friend of mine.

Mallory kept her hair cut short, boy style, and was very short. Even shorter than me if you can believe that!

Mallory wasn't much like Anna at all. She talked, but mostly was absorbed in her artwork, though most of it was done on her arms and legs.

"Hey Mallory! Is Laura here yet?" I asked, looking up and down the hallway for her.

"DUTCHLAAAAND!" Anna yelled, My Little Pony bracelet jingling.

Dutchland is Laura's nickname. I don't remember how she got it, but Anna calls her that, and she is OK with it, even though Mallory and I call her Laura.

"No, I have not seen her. But then again, I didn't see her pass her locker on the way here….."

"Ill check. Anna, don't kill anyone while I am gone OK?" I said jokingly.

"GOT IT!"

I almost walked past Laura's locker, seeing as there was no one standing there, until I heard

"Joaaaaaane! Joaaaane!" Laura's voice cam from behind me, past the locker I had just passed.

 _Oh my gosh did she turn invisible?!_ Was my first, then quickly dismmissed the idea.

"Huh?! Where are you?!"

"In my locker!"

"Why are you in there?"

"It's a long story. So-"

" . What is the combination?"

"32-12-6"

After I opened her locker up, I saw her sitting comfortably(ish) in her locker, reading a book.

She stood up, closing her book, then stepped out.

"Thanks!" She said nonchalantly.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Eh-Just Justin Valester again. He shoved me in. Thought I might as well get comfortable."

"Why would he do that? I thought you two were cool- C'mon, everyone is waiting for us at Anna's locker…"

Laura was probably our only popular connection. She knew the populars, and lived in their neighborhood. For every time a boy crushed on me, seven crushed on Laura.

"You know Lexia Vugar? That girl that lived three doors down?"

"Yah, I know her. She was a little _big_ wasn't she?"

"That's her. I was hanging out at her place last Friday, and apparently I was the last to ever hang out with her. Not joking, she is missing! The police just released it!"

"WHAT?!"

 _OMG OMG OMG THIS COULD BE A HUGE NUMBER OF THINGS….taken for scientific testing…taken to camp half blood-_

"I know what you are thinking. Magic doesn't sxist." We were almost to Anna's locker now.

I sighed. "But wouldn't it be great?!"

"Yah, but it doesn't. IT FICTION. _FAKE._ Get your head out of he anime and books. Smell the coffee."

"You wish. But tell me more about that disappearance…"

"We had a sleepover, and I couldn't see anything wrong, and she, like, vanished. I was in the police station for _three hours_ last night. THREE HOURS!"

"Any of them seemed suspious?"

"JOANNE."

"Fine."

"No. None of them. They just chalked it up to running away. Nothing serious."

"When was this? The Saturday of last week? She stands out, they should have caught her. Unless-"

"DON'T SAY IT-"

"MAGIC."

"I HEARD MAGIC?" Anna said, as we stood in front of her locker.

"Nothing Anna. But what does that have to do with Justin?"

"I heard they were really close friends. He threatened me, then shoved me in."

"That's crazy!" Mallory said, starting a robot's arm, covering her own.

"I knew her a little. I cant believe she would have run away!"

"Anyway, how-"

"EVERYONE GET TO CLASS!" Mr. Lockleer yelled down the hallways, and groups started to say their goodbyes and started to their classes.

"Bye guys! I gotta get to class!"

"See ya!" Anna said, taking off her polar bear hat and practically skipping to 's room, Mallory in pursuit. Her entire left hand looked like it came out of a Sci-Fi movie.

Laura set off for Mrs. Cooper's room, and I walked into 's class with terrible anticipation.

***Timehop*** ***have some cookies***

"Does _anyone. ANYONE._ Know the quadratic formula?" shouted, and I sunk a little lower in my seat. He scared me a lot. This is the only class I scrape a "C" in.

While I payed attention, most were either chewing gum and looking out the window, texting or going in Instagram under their desks, or you are being like Zach, who is throwing paper planes into the overhead lights.

"No one?"

Someone snapped their gum.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, STAND UP. ALEXANDER, BRONTE, ASPEN AND CLAYTON , SPIT THAT GUM OUT. RILEY, MARIAH, AND HOPE, BRING YOUR PHONES TO ME. CLAYTON, GET THAT AIRPLANE OUT OF THE LIGHT BEFORE IT BURNS THE BUILDING DOWN!"

Several phones on 's desk, gum spitting-outs, and prevented fires later, everyone was standing awkwardly.

"REPEAT AFTER ME. B SQUARED MINUS 4AC."

A few others and I repeated, but it came out like a bunch of unrecognizable groans and mumbling.

"That sounded horrible! Repeat after me-"

***scene change***

I was standing in the front of the whiteboard in Mr. Summer's room.

New seats.

I always ended up with the worst luck, the kids no one else wanted to sit with. But I was to scared of hurting their feelings to ask them to move.

Donald Farthing always used to look at my answers and copy on tests, or whenever he was goofing with his friends.

When he asked me out, I was partly disgusted, and said no right away, in the kindest of ways of course.

It seems a bit immature, seeing as I am in high school and most people I know are dreaming about the senior guys on the football team, but the idea of kissing and making out and whatever creeped me out. Leave that stuff for the anime and the cute _fictional_ couples. I prefer being single.

I don't know how or why, but I seem to be popular in the asking-out zone. Six people have asked me out. It either is a super-popular person, or – how do I put this nicely- the _not so great_ part of the wide, wide spectrum of boys.

That I had NO interest of diving into, at least I'm the dating realm. I have a bunch of _boy friends,_ NOT _boyfriends._ Wither they like me or not is their problem, but I like having them around. Besides-

"-With Joanne Madigan." Mr. Smith said, moving on to the next pairing I wildly looked around the classroom, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't listen to what he was saying.

Laura's hand caught my eye. She was waving to me…wha-Then it clicked. YES! We were desk partners!"

We talked quietly as Mr. Smith finished assigning desk partners.

Oh great.

Surrounded by popular girls again.

All of them started to giggle, and I glanced over my shoulder and ran my hand along my back for a "kick me" sign or whatever.

Mr. Smith handed out two worksheets and a packet.

Due tomorrow of course.

Anything not done in class was homework.

Most of the time, we goofed off, laughing and drawing faces on the faces of Bento Mussolini, and Winston Churchill, and drawing angry eyebrows on Adolph Hitler.

Next was study hall.

I made my way to my locker and saw a poster advertizing the freshman formal. I didn't know they even had freshman formals. Oh well. Another even I will skip.

It was as if the poster was taunting me, _you don't have a boyfriend, and never will._

"OMG! _JOANNE!JOANNE!JOANNE!JOANNE!JOANNE! YOU WOULD_ _ **NEVER**_ _GUESS WHO JUST ASKED ME TO THE FORMAL!_ _ **TYLER!**_ _"_

The world hates me doesn't it.

Laura ran up to me, drawing stares, waving a black and silver ticket.

"That's-great. I really need to get to study hall…."

"OKAY! I will go with you and tell you all the _juicy_ details… What am I saying?!"

"Uh-I don't know." I said, trying not to be rude, but also dropping the hint interested. AT ALL.

"You don't really care do you?" Laura said, smiling, and fixing her Black Veil Brides t-shirt.

"I mean….I don't want to hurt your feelings, but the whole _romance_ thing isn't me. You would be better off talking to Anna or something."

"It's cool. Waddya want to talk about?"

"How about that I got a iPhone 5c and Brody was kidnapped, never to be seen again?"

Laura blinked, her eyes going over my head.

"You asked me what I wanted to talk about…get it? What I _wanted_ to..talk…about…?"

Laura blinked again, her eyes going over my head still, as if I weren't there.

"What are you looking at?"

As I turned around to see what she was staring at, she grabbed my arm (she had a grip of steel) and pulled me away from the large swarm of kids into a smaller hallway.

" _Did you see that?!"_ Laura said, peeking around the corner of the hallway, the ticket in her hand long forgotten.

"What are you talking ab-" That was when I saw it.

I even took a double take, because there was no _**way**_ that was real.

In the middle of the main hallway Laura pulled me out of, where we had been not a moment ago, there was a girl walking down the hallway and laughing with a group of girls I quickly identified as populars.

The girl had flaming red hair, no really. _Flaming_ red hair. It was on _fire._

She was laughing at a joke one of the girls had just told. Peeking out from her trendy designer shorts and cute heels were a shaggy leg (Goat? Donkey? Horse?) and the other was made of metal.

An _empousa_.

Laura and I looked at each other.

We were going to be a bit late to study hall.

*end chapter*

 **Another author's note:**

 **I am sorry this didn't have much to do with the gods or monsters, but this is probably going to be a pretty long story, and I need to establish the character's personality.**

 **The story will dive deeper into action and adventure as the story goes on, don't worry!**

 **Review and follow if you enjoyed!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not all the chapters will be as long as the first! Some have one scene change, some may have two.**

 **Enough with the talk.**

 **Most of you probably don't even read this!**

 *****Start chapter 2*****

"Sorry Mrs. Lewis!" Laura and I said in unison, sitting down at our assigned tables.

"Why, may I ask, where you so late?"'

"Ummmm-We had a bit of a delay, Mr. Smith held us back after class." Laura said, seting her bag on the ground, not looking at her.

"Mmm-Hmm. Riiiight. I will be sure to ask him _why_ it took you two so long."

We looked at each other nervously. _Busted._

We took the long way around since we had seen the empusai. It took us pretty long, and we barely avoided being caught by the Tardy Police.

"Please take out a pencil-NOT a pen- and paper and take notes on this video…." She let her voice trail off as she began setting up the projector, and the sound of binder rings being popped open and closed, and paper being rustled filled the room.

The video was something about the Pythagorean theorem, but my mind was far from being focused on math formulas.

I barely resisted letting out a high-pitched scream of excitement.

It was as if all my best and most wild dreams had come true, all the nights lying awake, considering what powers would be the best, and what world I would survive the longest in. But, at the same time, it was slowly turning into a nightmare. A quick glance at laura, and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

My hand began flying over the page suddenly, but instead of numbers and formulas, a list of bullet-pointed questions begun to take shape.

-Why was the girl at the school?

-Are there more monsters here I am unaware of?

-What are they here for ? (I highly doubt they were here for vacation)

-Does this mean PJO and HoO were/are real?!

-Is she here for ME!? Or just my friends? Or anyone I know?

-Am I just going crazy?!

-What will/would I do if she did/does come for my friends?

-Or, for that matter, what about my family?

-WHAT IF I DIE?!

-If I leave, what will happen to mom and dad, and my little brothers?

-what will they think?

-Greek or Roman?

-Are any fanfictions real to?

I paused my list for a moment, tapping my pencil against my chin, reviewing my list, then I begun to start another section

HOW TO PROCEED:

Avoid the monster at all costs.

Build up strength, prepare for possible engagement

Earn as much money (CASH ONLY. Credit won't do you any good on the road) incase I need to bolt. FAST.

Gather supplies, keep in a small and light bag, to be kept on me 24/7.

Some items included in the bag are as listed:

$50.00 cash, not all in bills.

2 changes of clothes

Non-perishable food items (Ex: granola bars, trail mix in sealed, airtight packages, bottled water, ect.)

Spare pair of running shoes (hiking boots if possible)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The bell rang, and my head snapped upwards, then I looked back down at my paper.

Suddenly, this seemed stupid. Whoever- or Whatever, she was-she wasn't here for me. My school has more ADD and ADHD kids than I count, not to mentions dyslexic. I am just lactose-intolerant. Anna, Laura, Mallory, and even Maylee was more likely to be chosen that me.

It was near impossible that I was a demigod, or even a legacy. I was probably just a mortal. I knew both my parents, no ADHD or Dyslexia, or any qualities that set me apart. I have never seen anything remotely strange.

No crazy grandmothers, drunk stepdads, or fire powers here.

I crumpled up the paper and walked over to the trash can. That was when a hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just-thinking." I said, turning around, my eyes locked on the trash can, before I locked eyes with Laura. We started to walk out, and I shoved the paper in the back of my pocket.

 *****Scene change*****

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Bet you are wondering who Maylee is? Or maybe you were reading so fast you missed it? That's OK. She will show up soon enough!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! I love you guys! 3 Sorry for it not being very interesting in the beginning, but thanks for sticking with moi.**

"What's up?!" Anna said, walking into the girl's locker room, seeing my face. "Are you OK?"

"What? No." I said, shoving my left foot into its appropriate shoe roughly.

"If you are sad, I will have to sing THE SONG." She said, and when I looked up, she was smiling a demonic smile.

Oh no. "Pleaasssseee spare us all the pain!" I said, cracking a smile.

"PIIIIIIIINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAIIIIIIIIINBOWS! PIIIIIIIIIN-"

"SHUT. UPPPPPPPPPP!" Everyone in the locker room yelled, including the populars, and the teacher, and laughed.

"C'mon!" She said, pointing to the exit.

"Anna?" Miss Herzberg, our PE teacher called to us across the gymnasium.

"YESSSSS?"

"I don't ever recommend singing that again."

"Got it!" She said, skipping down to the track, me running along behind her.

"EVER." Mrs. Herzberg said again before yelling at a kid for cussing.

*SCENE CHANGE*

"Up….down…11…Up….down…..12….." The speakers blared, counting our push-ups.

I was only at 13, but already my arms were shaking. Every Wednesday, the school records how many push-ups, sit ups, and pull-ups you can do.

Yah. Pure torture.

"Up 15….-"

"UUUFF! I am SO done! " I panted, falling onto the cold wooden floor.

"Good..job Joanne…"Mrs. Herzberg said, almost mockingly. Anna and I were the only non-athletic/ sports people in the class, and it showed. That just reinforced my rotten mood. I just figured out the world of my dreams exists, and now I can't even be a part of it. Just a regular mortal, helpless on the sidelines.

"Seriously. What's up? If The Song couldn't cheer you up, something is seriously wrong." Anna said, concerned.

"I saw…something…weird. On the way to study hall last period."

"ok…What are we talking about here? Weird ,like, a ostrich running down the hall weird, or someone's hair caught on fire weird? Though a ostrich running down the hall would be pretty cool not sad…"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I said rather loudly, and I quieted myself after earning a few stares.

"THERE WAS A OSTRICH RUNNING DOWN THE HALL?!"

"NO GENIUS! Someone's hair on fire!" I said, and shot a glare at the kids staring at us.

"Can we name the Ostrich Fred?!"

"WHAT?! NO! WE ARE NOT NAMING THE IMAGINARY OSTERICH!"

"DANG IT!" Anna said." Was it Ashley King? I heard from Elle that she set her weave on fire when she refused to pull her hair up in science…."

"NO-Not like that-like, her hair was pure flame. And her feet….

"SWITCH!" Mrs. Herzberg called, and Anna lied down on her stomach, preparing to begin the push-ups, and the soundtrack begun to play.

"Up….down….1….up….down…2…."

"There is absolutely NO way that was real! Did you take your med to-*grunt*-day?"

"Ye-I mean…I don't even take medication. And maybe you are right."

I take medication every day for my eyes…or rather my brain. I see things that don't happen sometimes. It isn't schizophrenia or anything like that, no one really knows what it is…

I have considered it being me seeing through the mist, but it has nothing to do with monsters…..I don't tell anyone though. I help people deal with their issues, not complain about my own. They have mostly gone away now, since I started taking my medicine.

"I normally am right." Anna said, laying down suddenly, laying on her back and gasping for breath.

"Oh whatever." I said non-chalantly, but on the inside I thought, who is Anna to turn down, even ridicule the idea of something magical, mythical, otherworldly, the like. She lives and breathes the stuff!

But seriously though. I mentioned she was a anime addict, but seriously. She writes fanficions, writes poetry and songs, creates characters, websites and alternate dimensions to the fantasy/sci-fi book/TV show/ anime/manga in question, and occasionally comes to school in cosplay.

"EVERYONE COME HERE AND TELL ME YOUR SCORES!"

Mrs. Herzberg called, and I tried to stay in the back of the group, but, as usual, the inevitable happened.

"Chapman, Clayton?" She called out to the group.

"89!" He shouted.

"Trinity, Esterline?"

"53!"

"Farterem, Zachery?"

"91!"

"Hilary, Jamie?"

"87!"

"Hilary, Jackson?"

"57!

"Johnsten, Parker?"

"107!"

His buddies whooped and hollered, throwing their arms around him, and I just waited for my name, counting down….

"Insteen, Kristine?"

"49!"

"Karstenofv, Mariah?"

"73!"

"Mab…her…sten, Lenord?"

"118!"

A bunch of "OHHHHHHHHHS" Were said, as he was the only one able to beat Parker.

"15?!" I squeaked out, and everyone but Anna laughed. Gratefully, she shot a death glare at all of them, and they shut it pretty fast.

You don't mess with Anna.

Or you mess with Laura.

And Laura is friends with all your girlfriends.

And she isn't afraid to tell everything you did to them, including that little kiss behind the vending machines in 800 hall with Mackenzie, If you know what I mean.

But, as usual, no one got a lower score than I did. The football players got the highest, And Anna and I's scores stuck out like a sore foot.

" Alright everyone! Move on over to the pull-up bar!"

The pull-up bar was even worse….

It was in the top left corner f the gym, covered from the rest of the gym by a wall of bleachers. The other three walls….two were mad of concrete, and the other…the wall of people watching as you, in vain, jumped to reach the bar. That's just me I guess.

Anna and I walked to the back of the line. I had tried going to get it over with, but, somehow, I always ended up in the back again.

"Joanne!" Oh great. Speak of the devil. Or rather my public humiliation.

"29 Ma'am!" I heard Katherine say, and she joined the crowd waiting to watch the next person, in other words, she joined the crowd watching me fail to even grasp the bar.

"Coming." I said miserably

"Joanne!" Mrs. Herzberg said again, and what I saw nearly made me stumble backwards, despite the fact I had already seen the figure not a hour ago.

had her hand resting on the shoulder on the empousi's shoulder.

My eyes widened, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Yes Mrs. Herzberg?"

"I would like you to give our new student a tour of the school, help her get to her classes and help her in any way possible. I hope it isn't a bother, since I have seen you work so well with the special needs kids"

"UH-Ok!" I said automatically, and then cursed myself for being so stupid. She would probably eat me when we went down a dark hallway. "Um-What is your name?"

"Erm….Olivia." She said nervously, looking at the ground. When her mouth opened, I saw a glimpse of fangs.

This was unusual. Not the fangs, but her uneasiness. Kelli acted like she owned the school, and she…was acting like a typical nervous first-day student.

"Okay Olivia! My name Is Joanne Madigan-"

"Yah. I know." She said, moving her gaze from the floor to my face.

There was a bit of a awkward silence before I said nervously

"Uh….Awkward silence!" I said, and patted Olivia on the shoulder. "There wont be any silence once you show her everything this school has to offer!"

And with that, We exited. I think I saw Anna's eyes widen a bit as I left with her.

"Are you friends with Mallory? You know, Mallory Sheets?" She said, as soon as the metal door shut.

"Um…yah?" I questioned, and on the inside, my hope crumbled. She was here for Mallory. Makes sense, she as ADHA AND Dyslexia. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know what table she sits at lunch."

"The green table, third from the back exit." I said, unsure of why I told her. This was the enemy!

"Thanks. I just wanted to apologize for those dumba**es. It's not our fault we aren't athletes." Olivia said, and I couldn't help but flinch at the cuss word. I grew up in a protected household.

Ish.

"Wait. Who is we?"

"Er..you and me? I thought we could be friends?" Olivia said.

Wow of all the things I expected her to say, "Let's be friends" was NOT at the top of the list. I was expecting more of a "Me and my little friend the 45 foot tall Hellhound that will kill you and everyone in this school!" sort of thing.

"Sure." I said.

She smiled, and suddenly the flaming hair, mismatched legs, and fangs disappeared, and fetures of a person took its place. Black waist-length hair, electric blue eyes and porcelain skin took its place.

After showing her the ins and outs of the school, with no incident, though I made sure to stay in the sight of a security camera at all times.

We returned just in time. Just as we opened the door, Mrs. Herzberg blew her whistle.

"GO TO THE LOCKER ROOMS!" She yelled, and all of the girls dashed to the girls locker room door (DUH)

 *****Scene change*****

 **You guys who read this FABULOUS story,or any of my others, you're the BESTEST. EVER.**

 **Remember to review, follow, and like!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO BESTESIE FANFICTIONEERS!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Special shout out to**

 ***Begin chapter 4***

I was finishing my tour of the school with Olivia, and trust me, I wasn't exactly thrilled.

But, my fangirl side was totally screaming in 'OMGGGGGG YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH DANGER DOING THIS BUT WHO CARES MAGIC IS REALLLLLL YESSSSSS!' manner. It was a weird mix of emotions.

I wasn't screaming bloody murder, so I guess the fangirl side was winning.

"….and the media center is right at the base of the stairs, and when you take a left, the cafeteria is right by the front doors of the stairs." I said, pointing down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria. Olivia listened intently, making no move to harm me.

"So yah….sorry our school is so boring!"

"It's fine. This school is perfect…" she said, looking up into the high ceiling.

We stood there awkwardly for a minute, and then the bell rang.

"I gotta go-" I said, hoisting my gym bag higher on my shoulder, and started to walk to the stairwell.

"Can't wait to see you at lunch!" She smiled, waving, until the wave of students poured in the hallway. Her form flickered, and the flaming hair returned briefly, before turning back into her human form.

"Hi JOANNE!" Anna said, catching up to me.

My eyes were still stuck to the spot she had been standing, even though she was long gone.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to follow my gaze but when she didn't see anything strange, she shot me a strange look. "Joanne?"

"HUHWHAT YAH?" I said, looking at her and shaking my head slightly.

"You OK?"

"Yah! What's up?"

"Nothing much- but guess what! I was watching this anime yesterday….."

*** **SCENE CHANGE*****

"Hey Mallory! Hi Laura!" I said, dumping my binder and sketchbook on the table, and ran off to the lunch line.

Burnt pizza (which somehow was still really good), apple juice, baked beans, and a cup of sorbet rested on my tray as I paid. When I sat down, I groaned. The popular clique was sitting at our table. Oh! Did I not mention Maylee?! Maybe it was because we don't see each other a lot, other than lunch. It didn't use to be like that though.

"What the heck?!" I said to Anna, as I sat down in my usual seat, referencing the gossiping, lipstick-smearing, diet yogurt (is that even a real thing?!) eating mob sitting to the right of us.

"Sorry! I tried to get them sit over there…" she said, pointing to the nearly vacant table beside us.

"-but I guess they didn't want to sit at the teacher's table any more than we do." I said, ducking as a piece of cucumber flew over my head.

"Obviously." Laura said, momentarily looking up from her book to shoot a death glare at the group.

Suddenly, Anna sat up a bit straighter in her seat, and Laura and Mallory looked really uncomfortable. I think Mallory whispered a cussword or seven. I slowly turned around, and saw Olivia, in full-up empousa mode standing behind me, Vera Bradley lunch bag in hand.

"Kasey! Lindsey! Move over! Maylee and I need a seat!" Olivia said, waving her manicured hand at them. That was when I noticed two seats were available, but both were piled high with designer lunch bags (Who needs a fancy paisley designer _lunch bag_ anyway?! )

They slowly moved, looking at each other and giggling. Soon, there was a empty seat next to Mallory, which Olivia quickly sat in. She opened her lunch bag and took out a black water bottle and began sipping it. All of the populars were staring and looking at each other, awestruck someone as _pretty_ and _popular_ as herself would sit with _losers_ like _us_. Olivia begun to talk to Mallory, and, surprisingly, she looked up from her F.N.A.F. drawings and started to talk to her. I casually (but intently) watched for a gesture of violence, an evil glare when Mallory turned around, and sneer-but…. _nothing._

I felt a pat on my shoulder, and I turned to see Maylee standing behind me. I patted the seat next to me, and smiled.

"Hey May!"

"Hi!" Maylee said, and focused all her attention on opening her lunchbox.

Let me tell you a little story.

Maylee McDaniel was a brain cancer survivor at six months old, after an experimental surgery saved her life, and took almost half of her brain. May can barely climb stairs, can't swim, and is extremely honest, like she has no filter on her speech.

For example, say someone was talking to you and Maylee, and the person taking to you had a EXTREMELY hideous shirt on, but you don't say anything, because it's kind of rude, May will flat-out say 'That shirt is really ugly' and someone has to tell her that what she said was rude.

Even with that, she has a heart of platinum, sprinkled in diamonds. She far out passes you and me. She could out- _live_ EVERYONE. Even the POPE, and is completely innocent in every way. If there is a heaven, she has a direct ticket to the pearly gates. Or the Isle of the Blessed, or Asylum-whatever. If May doesn't get in, no one does.

I may have laid it on a little thick, but trust me. Greatest and most pure soul you will ever meet.

"Hey Maylee!" Olivia smiled brightly, and waved to her across the table.

Maylee smiled and opened her sandwich bag with slight difficulty.

All I have to say is, if Olivia (or whatever her name was) attacked Maylee, or laid a hand on her in anything I see as slightly threatening, there would be MAJOR hell to pay. I don't know how that would work, because I couldn't imagine Mr. Kibbler or Mrs. Cooper a sword. In fact, if any of them noticed that their new student was a flaming-haired, mis-matched-legged, carnivorous fanged she-demon, they sure didn't show it.

They just kept eating.

Anna turned her sketchbook around and showed me the picture she was working on.

"What do you thin-" Anna was cut off by Olivia grabbing the book and starting to look through it.

"Hey!" She said, and tried to grab it back, and her outburst drew the glares of a few populars.

"Who is Finley?" Olivia said, and all the populars that were not already looking turned towards us, their noses picking up the scent of fresh gossip.

"Finley-" Anna begun, drawing herself up to her full height- "Is a character from Twisted, my OC-"

"Oh-Nevermind." Shelby Brown, one of the main populars sniffed, waving a hand dismissively and popped the tab on a can of iced tea.

Once everyone went back to what they were doing, everything almost returned to normal. Laura was reading, occasionally looking up and commenting on something someone said. Mallory, Anna and Olivia were talking, and things kind of got awkward whenever Olivia commented. I occasionally dropped in, but mostly I talked to Maylee.

What do you talk about with a mentally disabled girl?

My Little Pony and magic.

"Golden Leaf made vines wrap around the throne…" May said, twisting her fingers together, and I could imagine the brave pony charging the throne, her horn glowing-

Yah, you don't really care.

Soon, the garbage can rolled by, and I dumped my trash in, and passed my tray to the end of the table, where the lunch helpers would pick it up. You know-normally. But instead Shelby snatched it flicked it onto the ground disgusted, and I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "Thanks A LOT Shelby." I said, and leaned over in my seat to pick it up.

The sound of simultaneous gasps sounded, and my eyes narrowed and all I could think was; _Seriously?!_ Of _COURSE_ it happened when my back was turned.

I turned back around, and glimpsed a shine of a fang from Shelby's mouth, before she went back to her strawberry tea…..wait.

Could that be…blood?!

Even though most would be slowly backing away and finding the nearest celestial bronze sword, I couldn't hale but think how AMAZING this was. Also how dangerous.

Laura must have noticed, or had the same conclusion as I did, because she grabbed the tray from me, and led me out of the room, despite the yelling of both the teacher and principal.

"What the heck?!" I said, pulling my hand from hers.

"Stay here." Laura ran back inside, and from the sound that burst through it, total and utter chaos had erupted.

Laura exited the double oaken doors that led out of the cafeteria, and was followed by Mallory, May, and Anna.

Maylee had her hands pressed tightly over her ears, and tears were beginning to form.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Laura said loudly and begun to run, all of us following as Mr. Lockleer burst through the doors.

 *****SCENE CHANGE*****

I **posted this chapter before, but didn't finish….weird. I have never done that before.**

 **Anyways, look out for the next chapter. Things are starting to get…difficult.**

 **And mythical**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 *****begin chapter*****

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE JUST DID THAT!" I said, out of breath.

We had hidden ourselves in a storage room on the second floor, and though I was supposed to be scared for my life, I had to stop from turning around and screaming into the mop in excitement.

Mr. Lockleer had almost caught up with us when Maylee fell on the staircase, and I went to help her up.

"Believe it. We have to leave. NOW." Laura said, hitting her knee with a fist.

"Why?!" I said, thinking of my mom and dad. Then I wondered why I thought of them in a time like this.

" _WHY?!"_ Laura whispered, after Anna shushed her, "BECAUSE! We have that empousa, Olive or whatever, and . Did I mention was _a fury_ and Leonard is a manticore? And Shelby Brown, Arianna Kuchta are epousai. ALL monsters."

"What?!" _How did I only notice Olivia and not any of the others?!_

"Shhh!" Laura looked towards the door and listened for a second to make sure no one heard.

"The mist must have-" Laura started, but May cut her off and asked, confused;

"Why are we in _here?"_

"Because a bad man is coming after us May."

"Not to mention the other(bleep)ing billion monsters in this (bleep)ing school." Mallory said, but used different words.

"But why? is nice, except he has a spikey tail. I pricked my finger on it. Ouchie ouchie." May said, then started poking her middle finger. "Ouchie ouchie ouchie. I wasn't a band-aid Joanne."

Mallory, Laura and I looked at her, dumbstruck.

"HAHA! See?! I knew it!" Laura's earrings jingled as she leaned forward.

Mallory let out a few choice words

Completely disregarding the band-aid thing, I scolded Mallory,"Hey! There are young children over here!" That is what I say when someone swears when Maylee is around.

"Sorry-but this is (bleep)ing great!" Mallory said, and in the dim light of the closet I saw her running a hand through her short hair.

"We need to get to Camp Half-Blood. Like- _now!"_ Laura sai, sitting back, her earrings jingling again.

"Where Joanne?" May said, clinging to my arm, "Can I finish my lunch now? Everyone is looking for us. And I want my ponies."

"We had better go back guys. I'm with Joanne. Besides, I couldn't see anything you were talking about, like Joanne." I could her desperation seeping in her voice.

"I'm not saying I didn't see anything-"

" _Laura_ sees it, _May_ sees it, _Joanne_ sees it, and _I_ see it. And I don't think I didn't see you flinch when you saw Olive-"

"-Olivia-" I said.

"Can we refrain from unhelpful and unnecessary comments?!" Mallory said.

"Okay-" I said, and was cut off by Mallory continuing,

"Admit it Anna. You saw Olive-"

"OLIVIA-"

"Can you please shut the (bleep) up!" Mallory said, and I shrank back a little.

" Sorry."

"-Today, at LEAST once. If not more."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but she just sighed.

"I admit it."

"HA! I- wait. You admit what?" She said, lowering the finger she pointed at Anna.

"All of it. The monsters, Olivia. It is all real. Your demigods, apparently."

 *****SCENE CHANGE*****

 **I KNOW,I KNOW, I KNOW. This was a short chapter, only 570 words, including the intro and authors note.**

 **You thought I was going to apologize weren't you? Well no beans.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81**


	6. First stop- LIBRARY

**A SHOUT OUT TO MY FOLLOWERS**

 **But mostly the reviewers.**

 **If you don't want to hear my opinion and just want to know what happens, ignore this. Go down to where it says "***begin chapter 6***" and start.**

 **If you are still reading, I think reviewing to a story is even more important that following, or even favoring. A review shows that you took the time to tell them what you thought, even if it is "awesome story" or "it's great" But PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE don't ONLY say that if you can help it. It also, at least for me, makes me realize that people enjoy my story. Criticism is EXTREMELY important. LOG IN WHEN REVIEWING! Or at least type in your user in the "type in guest name here" thing. It makes me think a real person is responding, not some faceless robot.**

 **While following the story is AWESOME, don't just hit the two or three buttons. Take a sec and tell them what you thought, even if you do hate it.**

 **WELL, that is it for my rant.**

 *****begin chapter 6*****

"We are going at the end of the day. Are coming or not?" Mallory said.

"I can't Mallory. Maylee and my family-"

"Who CARES Joanne! They won't care if you go." Mallory said, crossing her arms, not caring how loud she was.

"Yes they will! And Maylee-"

"Maylee is dead weight! We need to ditch her!"

"I can't just DO that Mallory! She could be killed!" I said, shocked she would even say that.

"Well, we are going with or without you." She said with certainty. "I recommend you come. That selflessness is going to get you killed, or worse. If you want to come, go to my locker."

With that I promptly stormed out of the supply room, and took Maylee with me. I knew I should be furious, I mean, she lied to me. But I couldn't summon any anger. She LIED to PROTECT ME from knowing I was a DEMIGOD. I can't get to mad at that! It is what I have been dreaming about for YEARS upon YEARS upon YEARS.

Mr. Lockleer had left "a urgent call from home" and Mr. Johnsen, the principal, let the both of us go to our appropriate classes with a tardy pass, because he liked Maylee, and she liked me, so I ended up going to Miss. Love's room alone.

I didn't really notice that my friends were not here, because I rarely see them anyway.

When I entered class, the first thing to catch my eye was a huge fire in the corner near the TV.

Nope. Just Olivia's hair.

I wondered if that was a good or bad thing, and honestly could not decide as I sat at my seat.

had forgotten her flash drive at home today, and we were to watch a video of Brain Games, and had to write down 5 facts from the video.

I wrote down the first 5 pieces of information the show had to offer, even though I already knew red, yellow, and blue where prime colors.

"Are you alright?" A boy asked from behind me.

I made my best smile and said "Yah!"

He seemed to look from me to something in the corner, then back at me. "Okay."

I didn't really know his name because we have no talked a lot, but he is in my History…class…and math…now that I think of it, all of them.

That pt me in a more of a bummed mood. He was asking if I was OK, and I didn't even know his name.

"Thank you for asking…"

"Floyd." He said, moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

"That is a really cool name!" I said. "I like it."

"Um…thank you?"

"Sorry. I guess I am a bit strange, but I am fine."

"Okay.." he looked past me at the screen and begun to write. I turned back around.

A few kids were looking because we were the only ones talking (surprisingly) in the class. I noticed one of them was Olivia.

Oh _great._

 _Maybe Laura and Mallory were right._ I thought as I begun to doodle on my paper. _I mean, this is CRAZY. I have dreamed for this moment ever since reading The Lightning Thief in sixth grade! Now it is real!_

I think it was then the reality of the situation begun to seep through. I remembered the paper in my pocket, smoothed it out on the desk. There was no longer time for this. I was going with Anna ,Laura and Mallory, and any other demigods there were. Maylee-what was I supposed to do about that? She needed meds-she can't afford a walk across the country.

I looked at the paper again, and folded it neatly in sixths and put it my pocket.

I laid my head on the desk, my head facing Olivia. I may have dozed off for a few seconds, but the bell woke me from my sleep.

I gathered my things and walked out, and went to Mallory's locker.

She never came.

Normally I would never, but I asked the officer where Mallory was.

He said she didn't show up to her last class. I started to worry. "Okay, where is Laura Clemmons and Anna-"

"Missing as well." He said. "If you know anything about this you need to go to the front office."

"No- I was just wondering. They are in my next class." I said, and walked into my next class. I didn't know I could lie so easily.

The room was empty.

I walked to my seat behind the teacher's desk, and begun to take my homework out of my binder.

It slipped (I forgot to put it in the rings) out and feel underneath the desk.

I groaned and got out of my seat to pick it up, and crawled under the desk to grab it.

That is when I noticed a small niche in one of the legs. That one leg had always been different than the other three, while that one was rounded; the others were rectangular and had a pattern near the top.

The niche was actually a button. I hesitated, then pressed it.

A little piece of wood popped back with a _shf!_ And a _snap!_ And inside was-was this what imperial gold looked like?-roman gladius.

Instead of doing the logical thing, like _putting it back,_ I squealed and ran my hand down the flat side of the blade, admiring it.

Mrs. Cooper was the lady that either called you 'Dear' 'hon' or 'insane psychopathic deviant'. She takes advantage of her English degree there.

Just then, walked in the room and dropped all of her papers in surprise.

We just looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

It was Mrs. Cooper who moved first.

Her eyes narrowed she looked back towards the door.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I am going to ask you to put that down-"

"Wait. You are a _demig-"_

"SHH!" She hissed, as two girls looking at each other, chatting , walked in the door. "Please wait in the hall Miss. Asher and Miss. Greenberg."

The looked at each other again and giggled, then walked out.

"Roman…or Greek?"

"Roman. I left after I graduated from with a degree in education and served all my tears in the legion, those mad little deviants."

"I-In New Rome?"

"Yes, but are not exactly _safe_ here. Your friends have the right idea-"

"What do you mean my friends h-"

" I am not _stultus._ I see you every day when you walk out of Miss. Love's room, the kind dear, and talk to those insane maniacs, Anna Boone and Laura Clemmons!"

Not denying the _insane maniacs_ part, I asked "No- But why would you say we are in trouble?!"

""Not them. You."

That made me start to sweat. "Why? Because of Olivia?"

"Is that what that foolish Espousai calls herself?"

That was unusual. Normally people don't call the enemy 'foolish' but something along the lines of 'bloodthirsty' or 'horrible' or something like that. "Yes. Is-"

"Sorry. That is for you to figure out!" Mr. Cooper said, and started to walk towards me.

I half- raised the sword, not really knowing why, but instead of doing… _whatever_ I thought she was going to do, she opened the drawer of the desk I was sitting underneath, and pulled out the orange hall pass slips.

She filled one out, and handed it to me. "Take this and the sword. Take Maylee to Camp Half-Blood. Anna will be taking your friends there already."

"How will I get there?"

"Walking? Train? Taxi? Maybe if you get some Denarii you could go Grey Sisters. That is a Greek thing right? I wish I could be more help."

"Uh- Thanks, It's alright!" I said, and sheathed the sword, and buckled it to my belt loop. (the sheath was in the back of the false desk leg, originally located behind the sword.)

"Good luck demigod. Slay a few monsters for an old legionnaire for me."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

And with those parting words, I opened the door and packed up my bag, trying to act as if I got called home early for a doctor's appointment.

I left most of my school supply things, and brought my old iPod, the kind you have to plug in to a computer to download music, and has no touchscreen, my notebook from Life skills and Survival 3 (your average life skills class with a twist) my diary (blah blah. Sort of baby-ish, but will be fun to fill with my demigod adventures, if I make it that far.

I duct-taped my sword's sheath more tightly to my body (we can't all have Riptide) and wlked out of the room, out the hall, down a few corridors, down two flights of stairs, turned a corner, then left out the large glass doors.

No one came after me or tried to stop me, no siren or alarm went off, and I walked to the street and turned on my music, and walked to the city library.

***end chapter 6***

 **You guys are the best. Shout out to** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **and** **Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234 !**

 **Ya'll are the BESTEST. EVER.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TigerL1ly81**


	7. On our way in a white bus

**Author's note:**

' **Sup ya'll?! Haven't updated in a bit. Sorry!**

 **A shout out to my BESTEST COUSIN; ThePondFamily3.**

 **She is writing a Harry Potterfanfic (I know a lot of you PJO fans also read HP. I know I do!)**

 *****RECAP*****

I duct-taped my sword's sheath more tightly to my body (we can't all have Riptide) and walked out of the room, out the hall, down a few corridors, down two flights of stairs, turned a corner, then left out the large glass doors.

No one came after me or tried to stop me, no siren or alarm went off, and I walked to the street and turned on my music, and walked to the city library.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 7*****

Why the library? Well, I am going to print out some maps and other dood survival info.

AND I need to return all my books before I go. I don't want people to have to wait! They will probably need them more than I will

My mom and dad won't have to pay overdue fees either.

After I paid the librarian $2.20 for my printouts, I opened the first map, then I was off to Maylee's house.

It was June 3rd in _South Carolina_ , and I had a fairly heavy backpack on. Instead of making a show or grumbling, I just kept walking, and hummed the songs I had listened to on the bus. I was saving my battery.

I was shocked to see how far I had walked when I caught sight of my mom's gym. I decided after a few minutes of debate to take a quick shower. My mom worked there, teaching kids to swim (like I said earlier) and everyone knew me.

I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing.

When I walked in, I was greeted by a blast of cold air that turned my sweat to ice, and a man looking at the entryway with bored eyes.

"Who are you?"

Apparently not _everyone_ knows me.

"Um- my name is Joanne? My mother works here-"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yah, I guess."

"You _guess_ or you _know."_ He said, and I begun to sweat, and felt my face turn red. "Jus' pulling your leg Joanne. I got a job here!"

"No _way!_ Hey Mr. Gordon!" I said. I hadn't recognized him, because the last time I had seen him he was sporting a flop of greasy hair, a snarly beard and had a odd obsession with Nirvana T-Shirts. (nothing wrong with that)

Now he wore the club's uniform, and by the looks of it had recently been pressed, his hair looked recently trimmed and he shaved off his beard.

He used to be our neighbor until the landlord kicked him out.

"Been a long time Joanne!" he said happily, leaning across the white marble countertop. "Where's your mom?"

When he said this I had a sudden image of a convoluted love triangle, where Mr. Gordon loved my mom, and then my dad and him would have a big fight and mom would choose her love romantically-

Nah. That would never happen. That was for a storybook.

But didn't my entire life belong in a storybook right now?

"Coming. She dropped me off at the door." I waved and begun to walk into the club. What would happen if I told him the truth?

I zipped in and out the door, changing into my PE clothes (a pair of exercise shorts and a t-shirt. Green. Black absorbed heat, blue attracts mosquitos, and red, yellow and white were to noticeable. I have reasoning behind everything.)

I braided my hair and but it into a bun, so it wouldn't be a distraction if I had to fight anything.

When I left, the shift had changed, and a woman in her middle years was sitting these, answering a call with a over-exited "hello! This is ********* (name withheld for safety) how may I help you!"

I kept my head low as I left.

The sun had started to set by the time I left, and I quickly made my way to Maylee's house. If you had lived in this town for longer than thirty seconds, you knew you never wanted to be out on the streets late at night, especially on back roads and without a weapon (one that could hurt mortals anyway).

It seemed lie every car passing by was about to screech to a stop and try to kidnap me, and every sound was a monster, waiting for the right time to pounce. Long gone was the time I sang songs as I walked in the sun. I didn't know if I could bring myself to even make a sound. I was extremely paranoid.

I was relieved when I crossed a set of train tracks, making sure not to step on any metal parts, (who knows what one is the third rail?! They probably are not on, but in a movie the character would make that mistake and pass out, then have to get rescued by their true love in a dramatic scene, full of suspense-) because a few blocks away, that was where Maylee's house was. The sun had set for the most part, and the orange streetlights had turned on.

When I stepped on the front porch, I quickly rang the doorbell, then got nervous.

Isn't this the part in the story when a serial killer attacks the girl from behind, and when they open the door she is gone!?

I turned around to make sure no men with eyes brimming with insanity and spattered in blood were behind me, and turned back when the door opened.

Maylee's dad was at the door.

"Heyyyyyy! Joanne! Come in!" He said, and I walked in.

It was 7:!5 if I had to guess. The sun set early around this time in the year. But more importantly, my parents had to have reported me missing by now! What was going on?! 

This was the part in the story-

Now the time overactive imagination.

He would be one of the first people my parents called. To say I was missing. What was going on?

Maylee waved at me from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a backpack, and I was starting to get confused.

"Have fun at camp girls!" Mr. McDaniel said, and I jumped.

"What do you mean?" I said nervously. _Don'tturnintoamonsterpleasedon'tturnintoamonster-_

"Camp Great Oak! Your parents wanted t keep it a surprise!"

Was the mist, or him acting for his wife?

Maylee carefully made her way down the spiral staircase and gave me a big hug, and begun to talk about the newest episode on MLP she saw for season 5, before Mr. McDaniel stopped us politely and begun to talk to me as Maylee put on her shoes.

"She has enough medicine for a three weeks, and her prescription is in her bag so she gen get more. Just any pharmacy will do. She has six outfits and two sets of PJs, and forty dollars for snacks and such. You don't mind holding on to it do you?"

"Sure thing!" I said, and opeed my bag to put in a side pocket.

When I did, the sight that greeted me was shocking.

My favorite outfits were in there, snacks (granola bars, candy, chips, cold water ((strangely nothing around it was wet from the perspiration)) Gatorade) a spare change of shoes were peaking out in the top right corner, a pocket knife, an imperial gold dagger, and many more things were most likely buried in there.

My wallet was on top, next to a tube of chap stick. I opened it, and inside was- _$200?_ And something else that made my breath catch.

Golden drachmas!

I took the money was holding out to me, and put it in quickly.

A muffled honk sounded throughout the room, and visible through the windows was a white van with the words "CAMP GREAT OAK" was printed on it.

"Looks like they need you! Keep safe!"

I regained my composure and grasped Maylee's hand and walked out.

When I opened the door, a man waved .

There was a emergency exit window and I let Maylee sit the nearest to it.

The car took off down the street, and I talked to Maylee after a bit of silence.

"Where were we going?" she asked, looking out of the window when we stopped at a red light.

"Camp Half-Blood I think."

"Where's that?"

"In New York."

"Wadddya do there?" May said, fiddling with a My Little Pony's hair.

"You learn how to fight monsters."

"Why would you hurt them?"

"Because they don't like us May." I said, looking out the window at the passing buildings. It felt nice to rest my legs after all that walking.

"Why is that?"

"Because they don't like our parents."

"Mommy and Daddy are nice. Why would they want to hurt them?"

"Because they stopped the monsters from eating us."

"Why do they eat us?" May said, putting down the pony and looking at me.

"Because apparently we taste like chicken nuggets. To them."

"Really?"

"Yah." I said finality.

It was silent for a while, and May sleepily opened her bag and took out a blanket and a neck pillow. _HOW_ that fit in her bag I was unsure.

It was probably like my bag now.

"Joanne?"

"Yes Maylee?"

"Can we have night-night music?"

"Sure Maylee." I said, and stood. "Mr. Driver sir? Is there any way that you could play some classical music?"

There was no response, but eventually the sound of violins started to come through the speaker. (probably reserved for announcements)

"I love you Joanne." May said, snuggling aginst the window.

"Love you too May." I said, and felt my eyes begin to get heavy, so I turned on some rock music to prevent myself from falling asleep. NO WAY was I sleeping with some man I didn't know eight feet away, on a small bus.

I begun to whiser the lyrics, and Maylee begun to snore.

And we continued driving into the night.

*** **END CHAPTER 7******

 **DISCLAIMER/ THING:**

 **Maylee had BRAIN cancer. She loves Joanne as a sister. No lesbianism here. Not in the STORY, (maybe) but now I have explained this please don't flip homophobes. THANKS!~**

 **Lots of love-**

 **TigerL1ly81**


	8. Pardon, WHO is after us?

**A EXTREMELY special shout out to;**

 **-HiDeKiThEhIdDeN**

 **-** **Silvercheetah**

 **-** **DemiFaunus**

 **-bluelove22**

 **-** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **-Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234**

 **-mtgf301456**

 **-Linna R**

 **AND ~**

 **-Ambie Potter (guest)**

 **WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT YOU ARE SO AMAZING I LOVE YOU**

 ***big crushing hug** *****

 **And** _ **of course**_ **my FABULOUS cousin;**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **CHECK OUT HER STORY**

 **It's great so far, and it's her first so PLEASE check it out. I love it!**

 **Anyways, I haven't really thanked any of you guys for your awesome reviews. I have a sub inbox for my fanfiction and roleplays, and I have not checked it in a while -**

 **When I did, I was plain SHOCKED how many people followed and favorite me! Your comments were extremely helpful and sweet. ^-^ You made my day! Gods, I almost CRIED because of you guys**

 **Or maybe it was the anime I was watching….**

 **Nah.**

 **Someone asked what cabin Joanne is in. They were not very specific, so they could be asking for anyone…..**

 **LET'S PLAY A GAME!**

 **You review, and then guess! If you have a account, and if you get it riht, I will tell you! If you don't get a message, you guessed wrong ;-;**

 **TO THE STORY!**

 *****RECAP*****

"I love you Joanne." May said, snuggling against the window.

"Love you too May." I said, and felt my eyes begin to get heavy, so I turned on some rock music to prevent myself from falling asleep. NO WAY was I sleeping with some man I didn't know eight feet away, on a small bus.

I began to whisper the lyrics, and Maylee begun to snore.

And we continued driving into the night.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 8*****

I woke up when my playlist stopped.

How did I fall asleep?

Maylee was still sleeping, and condensation slicked the windows. I stood up and stretched, and I heard some rustling behind me. I snapped around, and saw black spots dance in front of my eyes. I looked, but all I saw was the pile of junk in the back. Maybe a mop rustled or something.

I sat back down, and when I did, Maylee woke up.

"Good morning May!" I said quietly.

She rubbed her face, and looked around. "We are still in here?"

"Yep. It's pretty far away you know. Seven whole states!"

She didn't reply, but just kicked her blanket off and tried to pull her bag up from under the seat. I smiled and helped her out, and got out her medicine and some dry cereal and water from my bag.

HOW was the water still cold

And WHY did all of this _FIT?!_

I simply signed it off as magic, and-

WAS THA ICE CREAM IN MAY'S BAG.

IT WAS

I withdrew the pint sized container, and when I opened it, it was still cold.

I found a spoon, and opened her pill box for this week. I fed her the pills wrapped in ice cream, and luckily none of them were lost, especially since we were riding on this bumpy road.

Soon May was more lively, and she talked to me about the dream she had while I ate.

And you and me were walking together, and a big monster came out and attacked us! You got it though. Aboy and girl were there too. She was really pretty. The boy was shyyyyyy though. He had a throwy thing."

"That's nice May!" I said, and thought

Was this a _demigod_ dream?

"Did you recognize the kids?"

"No. They are my dream friends!" May said, drawing in the clouded glass.

"Dream friends?" I said, confused. Sometimes things she says make no sense to no one but herself.

" Yah. I see them a lot." She said. "Crayola!"

"What do you mean May?"

"CRAYOLA!"

"Use your words May. You were doing a great job before using your words. What do you want?"

She made her hand in a fist, and begun to scribble on the window. "Crayola!"

"Window markers Maylee?"

"YES!" She said, waving her hands. "Winow marers!"

"We don't have _window markers_ May. They are at home." I said, hoping she didn't freak out. That was NEVER fun.

"I want to color my dream friends Joanne."

"I think I brought my colored pencils!" I said. I love to draw. And sing, but at the same time I love books. I think I played the recorder in 3rd grade. But books are _life._ Especially Percy Jackson. But my friends, especially Maylee, mean a lot to me. I have to protect her you know.

"Okay." She said, and waved her hands excitedly as I opened my bag, searching for it.

"Why don't you tell me a story May."

"Why?" she said, looking confused.

"Mrs. Heather would want you to work on your words while we are away. Then you can draw."

"Okay. Can I do a story?"

"Alright. What story?"

"Olivia and I did one."

"Olivia- the monster girl?" I said, tensing.

"I like her." She said, crossing her arms, and I backed down.

"Why? She is like the monsters I was talking about last night. She wants to eat us."

"She is in my homeroom. She told me a lot of stories"

"About….what?"

"Well, we played ponies. I was Melody (the pony she always used, she had blonde-white hair and lilac colored skin, and had a treble clef cutie mark.) and she was a girl named Ema. Her girl lived in a mean family. Her family hate my girl's family."

"Hated." I corrected, but motioned for her to continue. "Why did they hate each other?"

"''Cuz they were jealous. Of my family. Our girls met in secret and became best friends."

"Really?"

"Yah….He dad found out. His name was Tartarus-"

"Tartarus?"

"Uh-Uh…he found us friends ad locked her away in a tower. Then one of her sisters, Olympia, saved her, and they used their unicorn magic to save them! But Olympia got captured." She said, pulling out another pony and hit the two together violently.

"What a nice story Maylee!" I said, clapping, but on the inside my mind was spinning.

Was this somehow connected to Olivia's backstory? In a story, this would be it. I guess I can consider it a possibility.

We played with the ponies a bit longer, until a announcement came over the speaker. The van turned the corner sharply, and I saw a sign out of the corner of my eye saying 'WELCOME TO VIRGINA, THE LOVERS STATE'. 

The van's door opened, letting in a cool breeze before the humidity hit.

I wondered how he opened it, maybe they put a button? But hey, magic is real!

"***ISERT MESSAGE HERE**** 

" Why not?!" I said to the driver, and he didn't answer. I helped Maylee out of her seat and exited, muttering a "thank you! Have a nice day!" before the van sped off.

I wondered what they were in such a hurry for.

We didn't know what was happening with the whole 'disappearance' situation, so we found a bench behind a large hedge, and large pine trees blocked out most of the sunlight, and was only visible from the interstate we came in on. The drivers were going so fast, and the benches were so far away from the road, no one could clearly see our faces if we were sitting in that direction.

It was about 8:30, (can't tell you exactly what rest stop in case of monsters. Sorry, non-monster readers!)

Maylee was getting tired, despite her long rest in the van, and we had no were to rest or stop, so we decided to find a nice place to rest for the night.

We stopped at a convenience store, and was about to leave when a story on CNN caught my eye. The timing seemed something out of a story. The EXACT story I was looking for JUST so happened to be on.

"The disappearance of the eight students from ******* ******* High, South Carolina has baffled police. Many theories have aroused, some suggest a mass kidnapping, maybe at a party of some sorts, or terrorist involvement. We have some people who knew the victims here today. This is Robert Clemmons, father of one of the missing students." The news man said, and moved his microphone to a disheveled Mr. Clemmons.

"Laura was a bit of a difficult child, but I don't believe that she could be involved with any such things, at least willingly. Someone please bring my baby home." He said, and he squeezed Geneveive's hand, and the camera person caught the scene.

"Next, a different view from another student's stepmother and father. Mallory Sheets is you stepdaughter?" he asked, and the forms of the couple took up the whole screen. The camera person had to zoom out to get them in view.

"Psychopathic b****probably was selling weed and got raped. No surprise. She probably dragged down those poor girls and boy with her. Selfish little a**." The ,other said, crossing her arms.

"Mallory has had a difficult past." The news man spoke with certainty.

"Definitely. We adopted her from a rough part of town, and man was it the worst mistake of our life. She has gotten our angel Chase involved in bad people at school! I think she probably sold them to a slut house for drugs or something." Mr. Sheets said, crossing his arms, looking down at Mallory's stepbrother Chase. She talked a lot about how he was spoiled. This was something from Harry Potter or something.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Sheets." He said. "The other student's parents are either not available or declined to comment. Stay tuned for more on this jarring story. The CIA have been sent out on the case. If you see someone similar to the pictures here-" Anna, Laura, and Mallory's faces popped up on the screen –"please contact the police immediately-" and with that I quickly left the store, keeping my head down.

 *****end chapter ******

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **REVIEW, COMMENT AND FOLLOW! FAVORITE TO!**

 **Remember to check out ThePondFamily3~**

 **You are the best! Group hug! *hug***

 **Lots of love,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	9. Welcome Goggles and Kaia

**WOW! Two chapters in one day! And I GOT A FOLLOWER!**

 **THANKS** **DesireeEverdee-Jackson-Cullan!**

 **Check out ThePondFamily3 everyone! My amazing cousin! Love you! Juliet comes soon!**

 *****RECAP*****

"Mallory has had a difficult past." The news man spoke with certainty.

"Definitely. We adopted her from a rough part of town, and man was it the worst mistake of our life. She has gotten our angel Chase involved in bad people at school! I think she probably sold them to a slut house for drugs or something." Mr. Sheets said, crossing his arms, looking down at Mallory's stepbrother Chase. She talked a lot about how he was spoiled. This was something from Harry Potter or something.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Sheets." He said. "The other student's parents are either not available or declined to comment. Stay tuned for more on this jarring story. The CIA have been sent out on the case. If you see someone similar to the pictures here-" Anna, Laura, and Mallory's faces popped up on the screen –"please contact the police immediately-" and with that I quickly left the store, keeping my head down. Now the CIA was after us?!

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 9*****

NEW POV-

Floyd POV

Floyd and Kyra were sitting in the back of the van, behind a shield that prevented anyone from seeing beyond it, except maybe a god or titan. At least that is what Kyra said.

She was leaning against the side of the van, her head bumping up and down as they drove, and Kyra didn't seem to mind, but Floyd's _everywhere_ ached. Sleeping on the floor of a van was _not_ the most comfortable place to sleep.

"Kyra? How are you doing?"

It took a minute for her to respond, but she said "Fine. I can't get us across seven states. This is draining me."

Kyra was making the van run using her magic. At least she was helpful.

"That's fine."

"Gods, this is no fair. Olivia and Anna just can shadow travel there, with a few breaks. I have to kill myself to get these two lazy asses across the border. Not to mention the police are looking all over for them."

"Kyra. Save your energy." She normally wasn't this cranky. I guess keeping a van running all night is a bit taxing.

"Fine." She said, and closed her eyes again, and I turned a bit to watch them again. They were talking, and Maylee had a My Little Pony walking on the window. She was laughing, and Joanne was faking concern for the other pony.

Floyd opened his pack, and found a package of pancakes. He opened the wrapper and begun t roll them up and eat them like burritos.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kyra muttered "Virginia border. I'm stopping at the rest stop. I can't do it anymore."

"Don't push yourself. We can stop. Make a announcement."

Se shifted a bit, and the shadow figure 'driving' the bus begun to speak over the intercom. "Our ride comes to a end here. Welcome to Virginia."

I packed our things, not that there was much to pack, and waited.

It's kinda strange to describe myself, but I have blonde hair, ruffled a bit. I have brown eyes, and I am sort of tan…I guess…. I wear flight goggles a lot, I guess. They are really comfortable. My dad is cool … that's is a pun. He does bring the winter wind. I didn't mean to have the pun…whatever.

Kyra is a daughter of Athena, and a good friend of mine. We trained together before we figured out Kyra was cursed never to be able to use a sword. Or any weapon. We talked to the camp's resident immortal, Seraphina, and she _can_ remove it, but no one knows what effect it will have on her. So she learned magic! She is really helpful, unlike me. She has black, wavy hair and light grey eyes they are not stormy or intense like most Athena children that scare you a bit, but hers seem a bit more comfortable and welcoming. She is about the same height as me.

Joanne shouted at the driver, and seemed a bit upset before packing up her things, and helping Maylee off the bus.

Kyra got up, and seemed surprised her legs were shaking so bad.

"I'll carry your pack." Floyd said, and then offered to help move her, but she smiled weakly and refused the offer. Joanne and Maylee found a hidden bench, and I mentally applauded her for finding such a great place. She left Maylee sitting there, and I went to talk to her.

"Hello Maylee."

"You're my dream friend! I know you!"

"What do you mean?" Floyd said, confused.

"I see you at night sometimes. Where is pretty girl?"

"Pretty girl?"

"Yah. She is pretty. She has sparkles."

"Sparkles?" I asked, confused.

"Yah. Sparkles. You have the triangle. You talked to a whole bunch of people. Then Olivia came! Now all of my friends bye-bye."

"My boomerang?" I asked, confused.

"Triangle!" She agreed.

"Not quite, but close enough." I decided.

"PRETTY GIRL!" Maylee said, and Kyra walked from the other side of the hedges.

"What the heck?!" Kyra said. "Oh! Maylee! How are you sweetie?"

"Your dream girl! Sparkle dream girl pretty!"

Kyra laughed. "Thank you! Did you know you have _visions?_ They tell you what can go on at anytime! Past, present, future."

Maylee was silent, and reached for her and and took out a pony.

Kyra laughed and walked into the hedges. There was a fair amount of space between the bushes and the air conditioning unit it hid. We had stashed our bags there.

" Anyways. We will make sure you and Joanne make it to New York safe okay?"

"Hey!" Joanne's voice sounded from behind me, and I made sure not to look back as I dashed away. _DANG IT! Chiron said not to get caught!_

I was a much faster runner, and I had a head start. I turned the corner, and dived in the hedges. Luckily the bushes had steadied and quieted before she turned the corner, and I moved behind the vent before she stuck her head through the bushes.

"OWOWOW! Dang! That hurts!" Joanne said, and withdrew her head. She walked back, and begun talking to Maylee in muttered voices.

I let out a releved breath and leaned against the conditioner.

 *****END CHAPTER 9*****

 **Introducing a new POV**

 **A LOT OF CHARACTERS, I KNOW, but as the stories go on, their personalities will be more pronounced and they will be easy to distinguish.**

 **At least I hope!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	10. I don't WANNAAAA

**CHAPTER 10~**

 **I don't know how much screaming I did when within EIGHTEEN minutes of posting chapter 9, (9:15-9:38) I got**

 **-1 story favorite**

 **-2 story followers**

 **-3 reviews**

 **HOW**

 **HOW**

 **JUST- HOW?!**

 **I didn't know I was** _ **THAT**_ **GOOD!**

 **THAT WAS IN** _ **EIGHTEEN**_ **MINUTES!**

 **You all make me smile and I feel so great when I opened my inbox and saw all the messages, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. (Good thing they didn't. That blood and fluids would be hard to get out of the couch.)**

 **People underestimate the power of words, and you guys use them for good! When school sucks, you all make me smile. You all do it right. Cutos to you.**

 **If I could insert a picture, you would see me put that meme; "FAITH IN HUMAITY RESTORED"**

 **I wish I could teleport to your houses and just shove a cookie in your mouths and hug you.**

 **Shout out time:**

 **-YouWotM8**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **-amazingetho**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels- Nope, and no ;-;**

 **I actually had to look up Kymopoleia!**

 **Remember. You can guess for ANYONE**

 **Even Mallory, Anna, Laura, ect.**

 **Guessing for Kyra and Floyd is pointless….**

 **I hope you don't mind the POV change in the last chapter! I am not sure, so tell me what you think!**

 *****RECAP*****

Kyra laughed and walked into the hedges. There was a fair amount of space between the bushes and the air conditioning unit it hid. We had stashed our bags there.

"Anyways. We will make sure you and Joanne make it to New York safe okay?"

"Hey!" Joanne's voice sounded from behind me, and I made sure not to look back as I dashed away. _DANG IT! Chiron said not to get caught!_

I was a much faster runner, and I had a head start. I turned the corner, and dived in the hedges. Luckily the bushes had steadied and quieted before she turned the corner, and I moved behind the vent before she stuck her head through the bushes.

"OWOWOW! Dang! That hurts!" Joanne said, and withdrew her head. She walked back, and begun talking to Maylee in muttered voices.

I let out a relived breath and leaned against the conditioner.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 10*****

 **Joanne POV**

Defeated, I sat back down.

I knew the person hid in the bushes, but it was pointless to come after him. He probably had teleported away by the time I got there anyways, and those bushes really hurt.

"Are you alright May? Did he hurt you?" I asked, and seeing she wasn't crying or bleeding, she was fine, but it was still good to ask.

"NOPE! Dream boy was here. So was dream girl, but she left. She has pretty smile." She said, and clapped her hands wildly.

"That was the boy you were talking about? He was…shorter that I expected."

"Yah. Dream girl pretty sparkles and nice!" May said, and took the hot dog I bought at the store, and the lemonade I got.

"That drink is for us to _share_ okay?"

"OKAY!" she said, and begun to gulp down the drink.

"What were you saying about dream girl?"

"She has the sparkles. And a nice smile." May said, before setting the drink down and taking a bite of the hot dog. "OW OW OW!"

"Take a drink May!" I said quickly, handing her the drink. "What is dream girl's name?"

"I don't know." She said, and luckily she didn't have a fit about burning her tongue. I distracted her in time.

"Alright. Let's eat on the road. We have to go catch up to _Laura_ and _Mallory!_ Are you gonna be happy to see them?"

"YAH!" she clapped, and handed me the lemonade as I helped her put her bag on.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said with a bright smile, and we walked across the street, and went into the woods.

Luckily, we didn't have to cross any roads. It was mostly long stretches of road wit the occasional turn. We stayed on the left side, and we talked a lot. No one could hear us over the rushing of the cars.

I found the perfect distance between the road and the woods. Far enough away so that cars couldn't see us and report us, and close enough so we didn't get lost in the long expanses of wood that normally border highways. . Maybe I was Athena? As in Athena's child. That would make sense I guess, I do look a lot like my dad. But I look a lot like my mom to, I do get my eyes from her. Or rather my _blindness._ Doctors say in a few months I should be completely blind. My contacts have such a high prescription they have import them. They also give me MAJOR headaches.

I looked at Maylee, and noticed she had stopped.

I turned around, and saw her laughing as a bird chirped on her arm.

"Look Joanne! The birdy _likes_ meeeee!"

"Yes yes. It does." I said, and it flew away.

"AWWWW!"

"Birds carry a lot of diseases. Did its claws break the skin on your arm?"

"NOOOO! But it was pretty." May said sadly.

"Alright. I'm sorry it flew away, but we have to keep going."

"I don't WANNA go any more. My _FEET_ hurt!"

"I'm sorry your feet hurt. My feet hurt to. But we gotta move!"

"Noooo no no _no no_!" May said, and sat suddenly on the ground. "I not going nowhere!"

"May. C'mon! Once we reach exit *** (can't tell!) we can stop okay? There is a little campground we can sleep on. Don't you wanna sleep at the campground May?"

"NO! I want to sleep here!" May said. "I want my birdie back!" she started to cry, and I sighed inwardly.

"May May May! It's okay! We can sleep here."

May stopped crying, and I sighed in relief.

In our magic bags (I decided they were magical. No way could they fit that much stuff in that small a bag, while feeling so light.

My sleeping bag was grey, with fall patterns on it. I eventually found Maylee's and hers was pink with the same pattern.

It was only five, so I took time to climb the trees, and helped Maylee on the lower branches. She got scared, and I helped her down, and took out her ponies and put them on her bag, where I could see her.

Then I climbed up to the top limbs, making sure they could support my weight. A wind blew through, and I let it blow through my hair. It felt really nice, considering that we had been walking for at least five hours.

I laughed, and looked down. The ground seemed really far away, and I realized how high I was. I turned around, and I could see most of the treetops, while some trees still were taller than mine.

I started blaring the lyrics to a song I thought I had forgotten a while ago, but the lyrics came back to me up here.

Eventually, I begun to climb down. May was still playing, but she had her ponies held loosely in her hand, and the other was waving.

"Who are you waving to May?"

"That guy!" May said, and I looked.

"May. There is no one there."

"Yah. I know."

"AAAAlrighty then." I said, rolling my eyes.

Soon, the sun was setting in the sky. The sound of rushing cars and the cool breze now whipping through the crowded trees became natural.

I remembered something about tying your things high in a tree so animals don't eat your food or steal it while you sleep.

I considered making hammocks, but it seemed a waste of effort. Besides, we don't have any rope.

But then again, what magical backpack _doesn't_ have rope, or some sort of string?

I found some good rigging equipment, and Hung the bags high, and I had to jump a few branches to get to it. I never left my sword though. I expected the bags, and sure enough the loops for hammock rigging were there.

So while May squealed and ran around with the ponies, I hung our sleeping bags in the trees.

The thought of all those bugs and dirt were NOT appealing. Especially when there was no hot warm shower to wait for me after I finished.

So eventually we changed into our t-shirts and long pajama pants, and hoodies and climbed in.

Normally I was cold in the sleeping bags, but this one seemed cool, while staying warm.

I was worried for a while May would fall out, but she seemed to handle it pretty well after I helped her in.

I gave her a flashlight, and told her to shine it in my face when she wanted me to wake up.

Then, as soon as I was about to go to sleep, I heard Maylee say "I don't like bugs."

I laughed and looked in her direction.

"Me too May. Goodnight! It's late!"

I was right. The sun had vanished completely, and it was pitch black outside.

"Okay. But….can you sing a song for me?"

"Alright." I said, before singing Glory and Gore by Lorde, but I changed it so it seemed like a quiet lullaby. I was impressed with myself in fact.

There was no noise after I stopped singing, so I rolled over quietly and curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

 *****END CHAPTER 10*****


	11. Well THAT escalated quickly

**Chapter 11**

 **This was a difficult chapter to write, since I wrote it at school and I FORGOT MY NOTEBOOK and had to type everything from memory, and it differed from what I wrote….Now I will have to go back to the notebook….eventually…**

 **Shout outs!**

 **-Shadowglows' Reign - love that name!**

 **-Callmeduck** **sweet name**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **Game guesses:**

 **-** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **1/3!**

 **Not bad!**

 **(no I am not saying who! You guys have to guess!)**

 **And let me not just thank my online friends, but ones I talk to IRL every day.**

 **One of my friend's closest friends committed suicide today, and I hugged her right there in the school hall, and some people just pushed us and told us to get out of the way, and another told us to take our lesbianism somewhere private. This reaction makes me loose my faith in humanity.**

 **Others have no clue what is happening, yet they automatically give yourself permission to judge things that they don't now about.**

 **Shame on those people.**

 **I know some people from my school read this, and I** _ **know**_ **some of those certain rude people.**

 **So** _ **please**_ **shut the** _ **heck**_ **up about things you don't know about.**

 **Thanks.**

 **If you would be me in that situation, THANKS. DO IT.**

 **Let's begin!**

 *****RECAP*****

It was only five pm, so I took time to climb the trees, and helped Maylee on the lower branches. She got scared, and I helped her down, and took out her ponies and put them on her bag, where I could see her.

Then I climbed up to the top limbs, making sure they could support my weight. A wind blew through, and I let it blow through my hair. It felt really nice, considering that we had been walking for at least five hours.

…..

There was no noise after I stopped singing, so I rolled over quietly and curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

 *****Begin chapter 11*****

 **Joanne POV**

I woke up when my hammock was gripped thrown to the ground, and I have to admit it, I let some obscenities fly.

Quickly, I had to decide whether to lay there or home whatever attacked me went away.

Since I am an awful fighter, I lie there silently, my heart beating-no-pounding.

A huge _thing_ hit right next to my arm, and I screamed bloody murder and untangled myself in time for the _thing-_ I quickly identified it as club- smashed into my hammock.

I ran as fast as I could away from the huge looming figure, mindlessly smashing my sleeping bag.

I screamed really loudly again, and I heard another scream, which I recognized.

 _MAY!_

I dashed back, hooking around so I wouldn't have to run by it.

It roared, and swung wildly, and I screamed as it flew over my head and hit the tree or supplies were hanging in.

"May! Run!" I said, my voice cracking. It's eyes met mine, and for a second, its eyes flickered, and I caught the image of one eye in the center of it's head.

It roared and charged, and I jumped aside, and May yelled, but stayed put, as I saw from the corner of my eye.

"RUN, MAY!"

She stood in shock before she took off, and the Cyclops ran after her.

I swung, but only took out some of his shirt.

Noticing, he turned around, and his messy and greasy hair flopped back to reveal it's one eve.

I swung again, and missed entirely.

He grabbed a handful of my hair, and threw me hard against the ground.

I gasped as all the air was forced out of my lungs, and the sword flew a few feet away.

I quickly reached for the sword as it grabbed my leg, threw me again, and I hit a tree root, and I groaned.

He roared and charged again, and I saw the sly grin on his face. It was painted with a dirty, bloody smile.

Filled with energy, I managed to dive out of the way, hitting the dirt. There was a cut above my right eye, and I tasted blood. But instead of stopping, I spun around quickly as he charged once more.

I leaped aside, ignoring the pain exploding in my side, and managed to create a huge gash in its right side.

Instead if blood coming out of its wounds, yellow dust came pouring out, and dissolved in the wind before hitting the ground.

The Cyclops roared louder again, and this time I heard another loud scream.

Maylee was screaming, and walking away from the Cyclops.

Yah. _Walking._ Not running, _walking._

"RUN!" I screamed again, as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, stumbling over to Maylee.

Her head hit my bag in the tree, and my head exploded into blackness.

When I regained consciousness, it seemed only a few seconds had passed. It charged Maylee, and she stopped and stood, dumbfounded, like a deer in the headlights.

 _MOVE!_ I thought with all my might, because I was too far away. _Now would be a great time for some kick-a** monster fighting powers! PLEASE._

"MAYLEE!"

I painfully got to my feet and ran towards him, picking up the sword I must have lost when I fell unconscious.

Even though my eyes were coated in blood, and _**everything**_ hurt, my lungs, ribs. My leg-I ran and screamed something unrecognizable from no language I had ever heard before.

He got to her first.

He picked her up, ready to eat her, but I assume it saw me, and instead threw her into me, and I broke our fall, hitting the ground.

May started to howl and bawl, and I managed to mutter something comforting before standing up awkwardly, and by the time I whipped the blood out of my eyes, it was almost on top of me.

I yelled again, swung the sword, which I somehow managed to keep a grip on, and-

It gasped, and disappeared.

I stumbled forwards from my momentum, and fell down in a heap for a minute while Maylee screamed, and _screamed_ and _screamed._

Finally I crawled over to her, and calmed her down, talking about my little ponies and what character we are most like, and even though I wanted to slap her hard across the face and scream at her. _Guess what?! I_ have a huge cut over my eye, sending blood everywhere, sticking to it are clumps of dirt and leaves I was literally _thrown_ into sticking to it, and it's also pouring in my mouth, which does _NOT_ taste good let me tell ya. I just got thrown around like a rag doll and knocked unconscious, and I am _so sorry_ you scraped your hands and knees.

But I didn't, because thinking rationally, that wouldn't do anything productive for the situation.

I asked Maylee to get my bag, and get some baby wipes out of it.

She did, and I wiped my face off, and I think I used half the package.

When I went to put disinfectant on the cut, it had already begun to scab over, so I let it be. (a silent thanks to my fast healing!)

Just in case you forgot, I am a FREAKISHLY fast healer. I broke my finger once, and the doctor said to splint it for two weeks, and by day 4 I lost the splint, and by day 5 there was no pain and was back to working fine.

The "camp" was in ruins, Maylee's sleeping bag had a large gash down the side, and mine had a bunch of holes in it from the club smashing into it.

Maylee's bag we found ten feet away from the 'camp' and mine had spots of dried blood where I hit my open wound into it. Fabulous.

There were signs of a struggle everywhere, and I heard sirens in the distance. I don't know who or what they were coming for, or if they were just going to pass by, but my heart froze up in terror. It felt hard to breathe.

I made a quick decision- I left the sleeping bags and took off running. Holding Maylee's hand. She whined, but at this point I didn't care.

I hissed at her to be quiet. In the early morning light, I could barely see. The sound of sirens doubled and grew louder, and I could hear my pulse in my ears.

Sounds of shouts were growing louder, and I started taking off in random directions, ducking under groves of thorns and running through who-knows-what.

I realized how mushy the ground was, and figured our footprints were as easy to read as- well, something easy to read.

So I ran over the same parts as much as I could, before taking off with Maylee through some thick grasses (strange that tall grass would be in a forest) and dropped to the ground. I tried to lay as flat as possible. Maylee was crying quietly, and when I moved my head to look at her, I saw she had a few white lines across her face, probably scratches from thorns, and mud everywhere.

I could only imagine how awful I looked now.

I looked up, and saw silhouettes running, beams of light cutting through the morning air, and they turned and went in the opposite direction, and I got up quickly and took off to the line of trees a few feet away.

I heard footsteps behind me, and when I took a quick look over my shoulder, no one was there.

Once we hit the tree line, I made a sharp right, Maylee slowing me down, and I never left her. Suddenly, the tree line vanished, and I was on another road.

Oh _crap._

Crashing came from behind me, and I was breathing heavily. All of a sudden, a cold _hand_ clasped down on my shoulder, and the road vanished.

 *****END CHAPTER 11*****

 **Thank you for following, commenting and subscribing! You guys ARE THE BESTEST *** **BIG HUG** *****

 **Lots of love,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	12. The McDonald's sign on the horizon

*****BEGIN CHAPTER 12** *******

 **No long introduction today!**

 **Shout out time!**

 **-giraffesplaycello (she has a new PJO story out! Check it out!)**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **-My bestest friend Ethan. Thanks for editing for me~**

 **I am feeling a lot better. High school is tough but I love you guys enough to post this!**

 *****Recap*****

I looked up, and saw silhouettes running, beams of light cutting through the morning air, and they turned and went in the opposite direction, and I got up quickly and took off to the line of trees a few feet away.

I heard footsteps behind me, and when I took a quick look over my shoulder, no one was there.

Once we hit the tree line, I made a sharp right, Maylee slowing me down, and I never left her. Suddenly, the tree line vanished, and I was on another road.

Oh _crap._

Crashing came from behind me, and I was breathing heavily. All of a sudden, a cold _hand_ clasped down on my shoulder, and the road vanished.

 **Floyd POV**

I had gripped Joanne's shoulder as she stood on the edge of the road, I could only see her back, but I could imagine the look of hopelessness on her face.

He glanced at Kyra, and she nodded, then teleported away.

They reappeared, and his head was spinning, even though he was used to traveling the winds.

Joanne landed on her back, and was probably unconscious. Maylee landed on her feet, and her face was in her hands.

I leaned against Kyra, but Kyra looked exhausted and pale. She tipped a bit, swaying on her feet, and I realized how exhausted she must be.

"Camo..down.." she muttered.

"DREAM FRIENDS!" May said, uncovering her face. The only clean spots on her face were her tear tracks. The rest was sweat stained and covered in mud. But her face was nothing compared to Joanne.

"May. Please be quiet. Kyra is hurt."

"Sparkle girl?"

"Yah. Shush!" I said, putting a finger to my lips. "Kyra? Are you okay?"

"Yah…My head is pounding. Get the ambrosia."

I opened my bag, luckily nothing had spilled, as the bag had a big cut in the fabric along the middle, probably from a thorn they passed chasing Joanne and Maylee.

I was pretty exhausted, but nothing compared to what Joanne must be feeling.

Thinking about it, she has it off worse than us.

She was raised in a strict, possibly abusive family, and still acted kind to everyone. She brought Maylee, and never snapped at her, not even once. The whole way she was nothing but patient.

It was pretty hard to sit by and watch, but I saw the whole fight with the Cyclops.

She was pretty awful, but nothing unexpected for a first timer. She could have run and left her.

But she didn't.

May was tugging on my sleeve, and I jerked it away as I took Kyra's pulse nervously. She was fine, and her breathing was steady. She shook her head and opened her eyes, and he morning light shone on them, contrasting the dark circles under her eyes.

"Kyra?"

"I'm….fine. Gods." Kyra said, sitting up.

I let go and moved back.

"SPARKLE GIRL OKAY!"

"Yah. Why do you call her Sparkle Girl anyways?" I asked.

"Her magic." I had been watching them for three days now, and that HAD to be the mast straightforward sentence I have EVER heard out of her.

"Oh. Alright."

"She okay right? She gonna be 'kay."

"Thanks Maylee."

Kyra laughed little bit, and I helped her into a spitting position.

"Where are we?" I asked plainly, looking around. Looked to be the same time of day.

"No clue."

That was unusual for her, seeing as she ALWAYS knew that sort of thing. Considering she nearly passed out from overexertion, that wasn't that far off of a claim.

"Oh! Pick me!"

"YES Maylee?"

"Do you want to play ponies? Joanne. She nice. Play ponies all the time."

"Not now May."

"You're mean."

Kyra laughed. "Floyd! Go make sure Joanne is all right. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Alright." I said, walking on my knees to see if she was okay.

She looked like some thing died on her face and clothes.

Her now short hair was caked with dirt, blood, leaves, and bits of pine needles. Her eyes were closed, otherwise she would look like a dead person that went through a tornado.

.I gently cut the duct tape-bound sheath off her waist, and played it next to her, as well as removing her backpack, allowing her to lay flat on the ground.

"Should I address wounds?

"Yah. She probably doesn't know much about how to treat war wounds."

"Well...neither do I." I said honestly.

"Its alright. I can walk you through it." Kyra said, shifting a bit.

Maylee ran around the dewy grass area, as the sun started to rise in the sky.

"Pretty sunrise huh Floyd." Kyra said, as I worked on binding a wrist that looked sprained from landing on it wrong. Most likely when she fell after the teleportation, when she was unconscious and couldn't break her fall.

For a while, Kyra told me what to do while eating, and I did it, while we both made sure Maylee didn't wander off.

"Look at the sunrise." Kyra said. Getting to her feet.

"It looks like a my little pony barfed all over the place." I said easily, the first thing coming to mind.

Kyra just laughed. "You're funny…. _My little pony barf_..." she laughed a bit.

My face turned a red, and I turned back to Joanne and said "Kyra? Do you mind getting some face wipes?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-she REALLY needs 'em." Kyra said, and reached in her bag.

"You go ahead and do that- I don't really feel comfortable..."

"Sure. You eat, and then when Joanne comes to, we can get going." Kyra said.

"As soon as we find out...where we are." I said, looking around. In the distance, the district logo of a McDonald's golden arches blazed, contrasting the 'my little pony' barf sky. Considering there were McDonald's on every continent except one, that wasn't very helpful.

"Hmmm...New Jersey." Maylee said.

I looked at Kyra confused.

"New Jersey?!" I said, confused.

"New Jersey." She spoke, moving her head up and down in finality.

"How do _you_ know." I asked doubtfully, tilting my head, my goggles shifting around my neck. Luckily they didn't fall off or break in all the commotion.

Now that I think about it, all of us were VERY luckily, considering the circumstances.

She looked at he McDonald's sign and said "The trees told me."

"The _trees._ The naiads?"

"No , the McDonald's sign told me."

"She is a nutcase. Kyra?"

She stood up with a bunch of bloody, nasty rags. "She was _diiiirty._ Why don't you check it out? It will be easier for her to talk to a fellow girl, no offense."

"None taken" I said, and started walking towards the sign, and I looked back at Kyra. She was kinda pretty- Nonono. We have to check out what is going on and where we are. No time for that. Besides. I didn't like her. No way.

 *****END CHAPTER 12*****

 **Lots of love**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	13. Tuscany Brown and campgrounds

**HELLO~**

 **It's that time of the day again, Fanfiction time!**

 **I am honored you either are** _ **still**_ **reading this, or have chosen from the many stories on the list to read!**

 **NOW-**

 **COMMENCE CHAPTER 13~**

 *****RECAP*****

"Hmmm...New Jersey." Maylee said.

I looked at Kyra confused.

"New Jersey?!" I said, confused.

"New Jersey." Maylee spoke, moving her head up and down in finality.

"How do you know?" I asked doubtfully, tilting my head, my goggles shifting around my neck. Luckily they didn't fall off or break in all the commotion of this morning.

Now that I think about it, all of us were VERY luckily, considering the circumstances.

She looked at the McDonald's sign and said "The trees told me."

"The trees. The naiads?"

"No , the McDonald's sign told me."

"She is a nutcase. Kyra? Any ideas?"

She stood up with a bunch of bloody, nasty rags. "She was diiiirty. Why don't you check it out? It will be easier for her to talk to a fellow girl, no offense."

"None taken" I said, and started walking towards the sign, and I looked back at Kyra. She was kinda pretty- Nonono. We have to check out what is going on and where we are. No time for that. Besides. I didn't like her. No way.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 13*****

Joanne POV

I awoke with a start.

Before I did anything, I laid still, in case someone kidnapped me, I didn't want to let them know I was awake. I made my breaths steady and rhythmic, and took on my surroundings, as much as you could with your eyes closed.

I could feel grass underneath me, and the sun on my face. I hurt a lot, and when I opened my eyes slightly, then sat up, I felt the soreness in my legs and arms.

Maylee was sitting a few feet away, making noises and yelling while waving two ponies around, her two favorites, the purple one with the green hair, and the white one with raspberry hair.

"Maylee. Where _are_ we?" I said, and opened my eyes all the way, squinting as the bright sun made my head throb. _Gods,_ I have an awful headache. I looked around, and saw my bag, and fished out some water and ibuprofen. We were almost out of supplies. Dang it. That means we have to go into town, and after… what time was it? The fiasco, I would rather chop my arm off (no, not literally). "And what time is it?"

"JOANNNNNNNE!" Maylee said, and hugged me tightly. "My medicine is okay, and I just ate!"

"Who told you to say that?" I asked, giving her a look, because she could never talk in _logical_ sentences unless someone prompted her with them.

"My dream friends."

"Not them _again_! Were they the ones who brought us here?" I asked, going to move my hair from my shoulder.

"Yah. They saved us from the meanie people. Also, we got breakfast for you." She said, and handed me a white plastic tray with the infamous "M" of McDonald's stamped on it.

There were two pancakes and some eggs on it, and a little container of syrup. I hesitated, because her dream "friends" could have done anything to it. Poison it, drug it, whatever.

But then again, couldn't they have killed me and May seven times over? At least?

So I popped the lid open, and ate the contents eagerly, making sure not to get the syrup in my hands.

I searched through my bag with one hand while I ate my pancake-burritos with the other.

Ten dollars was missing from my wallet, and I chalked it up to the price of breakfast. It still made me uneasy someone went through my bag though. I grabbed a spare change of clothes and went to the tree line to change, and when I did, I saw someone bandaged me up. And not that I think of it, my face is completely blood, dirt and nasty-things free. I silently thanked them, then my face went red when I realized they could be watching me right now. I hurriedly went back to Maylee, and told her to pack up, we're going into town.

She whined a bit, but agreed after I promised her some sugar. It's bad to bribe a girl with mental disabilities, but I figured once and a while couldn't hurt.

I saw a McDonald's sign, and followed it to an abandoned lot, and a Well's Fargo on the other side. Across from it was a small convenience store, in English, so I figured we hadn't teleported to a different country.

I entered, and bought a pair of safety scissors and some snacks, and a package of hair ties as an afterthought, and the clerk asked what they were for, and I said with a smile; "A school project! I _totally_ forgot them, and we need some food, and we were going, like, over there"

"Yah." She said, talking to her 'BAE' on the phone.

We paid, and left.

I begun walking again, stuffing the extra money in my wallet. This wasn't exactly the nicest neighborhood, and I really didn't feel like getting robbed. Turns out we were now in south eastern Pennsylvania. Who knows HOW we got there.

I left the town going east, then turned northwards, throwing anyone who reported me, off the trail.

Once we found some woods again, I dug a hole and used a hair tie to pull my hair into a low ponytail, and used the scissors to cut all of my hair off, only leaving a small bit of hair at the end of the ponytail. I opened a package of hair dye I took from the store (I felt really awful, so I left five dollars under another a box of 'Groundhog' colored dye. I had no access to water, so I placed it back in my bag. I always wanted to know what I looked like with "Tuscany brown" hair. HA- WAIT-nope. I would have loved to get some crimson and purple, do the front, cut the back off- pixie style- but I needed to blend in.

Maylee started to cry, looking at the remnants of my hair.

"May? What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her, confused.

She looked back at me, and started to cry even harder. "Y-You cut hair! But pretty-before!"

I laughed, and looked down at the bits of hair that floated away in the wind, sadly. I took pride in my long hair.

"It's a price I have to pay May." I muttered.

"Won't- Mommy and Daddy miss you hairs?" she said, wiping her face.

And all of a sudden, I realized and remembered the people I left behind. My mom and dad were probably in a panic. My brothers would probably be having a party, but I missed them still. Laura and Mallory- well, probably just Laura, were missing me. I wondered what happened to them. I hoped somewhere along the way, we could see each other AGAIN, alive, hopefully. Olivia, Anna- even the kind kid that sat behind me in science who asked if I was okay, even when I didn't know his name, I wish I had more time with them. I took pride in being the only one to help and think about others.

And I forgot about them as soon as the tiniest hint of stress came my way.

I had always said I would forget about my family if I got taken to a magical place, or got separated during an apocalypse. I guess the reality and _truth_ of that statement and _promise_ hit me right now.

In a story, I would walk into town and see that m friends were captured, and I would immediately got save them. But now…..I am not so sure. Maybe I was beating myself up to much, but I think I changed over this trip.

I pulled my hair out of my ponytail, my eyes never leaving the hole of my hair. It actually _glistened_ in the sun. I swept the dirt back into the hole, patting it down. Then I tossed some dry leaves on top.

"Maylee, do you miss your parents?"

"MHMM! My legs hurt, and my ponies want a break. Kaia wants a break, so does Goggles. All of us are tired. I'm just- SO tired!"

"Kaia? Goggles?"

"My friends. They got you breakfast. Yum-yum. Full tummy. Joanne didn't give Maylee lots of food. As much as Maylee wanted."

"Yah, with _my_ money." I muttered, and got to my feet. I guess it's official- they _are_ real. "And as for my hair-" I looked down at the now almost unnoticeable mound holding my hair- "I think they wouldn't want me to cut my hair. But I have to. They would understand."

"I don't WANNNNNNNNAAAAAA cut my hair!" Maylee begun to scream, pulling her hair so hard, she pulled out at LEAST a decent sized _clump_ before I stopped her.

"MAY! You don't have to cut your hair! Okay sweetie! You can keep it _just_ as it is!" I said, pulling her hands out from her hair.

"REEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALY?!"

"Yes! Really!"

"B-B-But- I don't WANT TO JOANNE!"

"Good! Because I am NOT cutting your hair!" I assured her, putting her arms at her sides, which she moved to start pulling her hair again.

"Really?"

"YES!" I said, irritation creeping into my voice, which I covered up with a smile. "I already said that silly! You need to open those listening ears!"

"Okaaaaaaay." She droned, and gripped my arm and laughed. I think she is crazy. She went from full-on BAWLING to smiling in 15 seconds.

"Where are we going May? You can choose, as long as we are going east. Right!"

"Fire! Black sky! BIG- _WOOSH!-_ rocks!"

"Hell? I asked, confused, and May looked at me.

"Tent! Blue sky. You go _smash!"_

"UM- Pardon?!" I asked, shocked. My heart started beating in my throat.

"WOOSH! SMAAAAASH! Skyyyyyyy!" She sang morbidly.

"Campsite Maylee? You wanna go camping _?_ Smash the nails to keep the tent in place?"

"No. Camp! Yay! Smash- Joanne! Purple and GREEN!"

"Camp-p-ping is good!" I said quickly, and looked for my maps. I had one marked with large, free campsites.

"You wanna go to Harrisburg East?" I said, showing her the map.

She grabbed it, and pointed to one. "That one."

"That only has one star Maylee." I said, but I had a feeling she wouldn't care.

"NO! GO THERE! Dream friends say go there!"

"Your dream friends told me to go there, the SAME place I go _smash?!"_ Seemed like a sudden turn from nice to morbid on their part.

"No."

"But you JUST said- You know what?! Whatever. Maybe we can get there quickly." I resigned myself.

"YAY! Joanne FALL!"

"Maylee! Quiet!"

"Sorrrrrry."

"Okay. I forgive you."

 *****END CHAPTER 13*****


	14. Falling and Footprints

**No time for a inro! To the story!**

 *****Recap*****

"Fire! Black sky! BIG- _WOOSH!-_ rocks!"

"Hell? I asked, confused, and May looked at me.

"Tent! Blue sky. You go _smash!"_

"UM- Pardon?!" I asked, shocked. My heart started beating in my throat.

"WOOSH! SMAAAAASH! Skyyyyyyy!" She sang morbidly.

"Campsite Maylee? You wanna go camping _?_ Smash the nails to keep the tent in place?"

"No. Camp! Yay! Smash- Joanne! Purple and GREEN!"

"Camp-p-ping is good!" I said quickly, and looked for my maps. I had one marked with large, free campsites.

"You wanna go to Harrisburg East?" I said, showing her the map.

She grabbed it, and pointed to one. "That one."

"That only has one star Maylee." I said, but I had a feeling she wouldn't care.

"NO! GO THERE! Dream friends say go there!"

"Your dream friends told me to go there, the SAME place I go _smash?!"_ Seemed like a sudden turn from nice to morbid on their part.

"No."

"But you JUST said- You know what?! Whatever. Maybe we can get there quickly." I resigned myself.

"YAY! Joanne FALL!"

"Maylee! Quiet!"

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 14*****

The walk was rather short, and it was around noon when we arrived. The 'campsite' was a 10'X10' plot of gravel, with rusted metal charcoal grill, and a rotted picnic bench sat to the side. We agreed on finding a better spot.

We soon found a nice place, close to a large river. We walked by a large waterfall, fourth feet up if I had to guess. As we went further up the path, the river narrowed, and the water slowed. I told Maylee to stay where I could see her, and I looked through our bags.

I hoped another bag had appeared for us, since the originals were either still lying in the middle of the Virginia-Tennessee woods, or being used as evidence to track us down and bring us to "safety".

Luckily, there were two, but they were not as nice. It was as if the magical THING supplying it was telling me a lesson, 'look what you did to those nice sleeping bags! Now you have to learn your lesson!'

It had hooks for the hammock gear, and attached them to a triangle of trees about twenty feet or so from the bank.

Eventually, I got bored, and spent a while digging through my bag and looking for things to do.

I found my iPod at the bottom, and smiled. I placed one earned in, and turned it on. I lay there on the hammock for a while, listening to What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. I began to sing it, and I felt a bit of my nerves easing away, singing did that a lot.

"I can tell just what you want;  
you don't want to be alone

You don't want to be alooone-  
and I can say it's what you know  
but you've known it the whole time!  
YAH YOU'VE KNOWN IT THE WHOLE TIIIIME!" I sang, knowing no one could hear me, except maybe Maylee.

I took my headphone out, and went to find her.

She had dumped her ponies out on her sleeping bag/ hammock, and was playing with them.

"JOANNE! Play with me?"

"Sure."

"You sing pretty." Maylee said, swinging a pony around by its hair.

"Oh- uh-thanks May!" I blushed. A lot of people said things like that, and I always blushed and muttered excuses why I couldn't, though I always dreamed of someone listening in…and loving me for it.

"Sorry being creepy early. I'm…scare. For you." Maylee said, hugging my shoulders.

"What happens? Why do I go….smash?"

"You…walk. Wet place. You are save…somethin'…or someon'….and you fall… black hole…wet…black sky, but you come back again. Goggles- he- he falls. You save him, and rocks! S-Spikey rocks….no more see. Splatttttt!" she cried.

"I hugged her, and wiped my face. "It's okay." I said, and realized I meant it. I die….saving someone!

"Maylee, I have to ask- Do I have magic May?"

"Sparkles? Like sparkle girl?"

"Sparkles! Sparkle girl! She uses magic! That's why I can't see them! For some reason May, You can! I t might be linked to why you can see what happens!" I said, grabbing her hands.

"YAY! YAYYAY!" Maylee cheered, waving her arms back and forth. "Right! Right! Wheeeee!" She said, looking past me. I looked down, and saw footprints in the dirt. They weren't any of our sizes, and they only sunk deeper in the dirt. The invisible person was standing there, watching us.

"Hey! I see you are standing there!" I said, and the footprints stopped sinking, and several appeared slowly, like the figure was trying to back up, unnoticed. "Whatever."

We decided later on that evening to play in the river, despite Maylee's vision. I wouldn't die. No way.

So we knelt in the shallow, slow moving water, and she ran to the riverbank to grab some toys from her pack. I brought my dagger in, because I didn't know if they rusted- and I had no way to fix that. So I made sure not to go to deep, and kept it in my pants. The water was freezing since it was so late in the evening, but we enjoyed it anyway. We probably could build a fire later.

Maylee came back with two ponies, one purple and green haired, one white and raspberry.

May laughed and threw the purple and green one to me, and I gasped.

Maylee's vision- didn't have something to do with a purple and green- thing?!

And dark water- the sun was going down- and the sky was darker. The waterfall-

I began too hurriedly get out of the water and brought Maylee with me, but she began to cry when she saw her favorite pony begin to float down the river.

"Maylee! We have to get out!" I cried. Suddenly the river seemed deadly, and each rush of water threatened to lead me to my death.

"You can't alter fate Joanne!" She screamed, and yanked her arm out of mine. "Get my PONY!"

I stumbled back a bit, shocked.

"G—GET ON THE BANK MAYLEE! I'LL GET IT!" I choked, and threw the white pony roughly on the shore, and Maylee ran to go get it. "Maylee! Stay there! Goggles- Kaia, or whatever your names are- Take care of her okay! You have to protect her for me!"

And I started down the river after it.

 *****END CHAPTER 14*****

 **Lots of love**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	15. Into the black depths

**Hey guys! I got kicked off the internet, and I only have half an hour a day now, on the weekends. I may have more time on weekdays, but that is why the last few chapters I have not been doing shout outs, or anything.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **-LieutenantofChaos17**

 **-ThePondFamily3 (check out her story!It's HP!)**

 **-Libb23 (Your llama story made me laugh!)**

 **-weallfindlove (I** _ **love**_ **your name!)**

 **-KJtheELMtree**

 **-Fairypalace**

 *****RECAP*****

"Maylee! We have to get out!" I cried. Suddenly the river seemed deadly, and each rush of water threatened to lead me to my death.

"You can't alter fate Joanne!" She screamed, and yanked her arm out of mine. "Get my PONY!"

I stumbled back a bit, shocked.

"G—GET ON THE BANK MAYLEE! I'LL GET IT!" I choked, and threw the white pony roughly on the shore, and Maylee ran to go get it. "Maylee! Stay there! Goggles- Kaia, or whatever your names are- Take care of her okay! You have to protect her for me!"

And I started down the river after it.

***BEGIN CHAPTER 15***

Floyd POV

Floyd watched as Maylee yelled at Joanne, and despite the certainty of her death.

"G—GET ON THE BANK MAYLEE! I'LL GET IT!" Joanne yelled, and threw the toy on the bank, and Maylee ran to go get it. "Maylee! Stay there! Goggles- Kaia, or whatever your names are- Take care of her okay! You have to protect her for me! She cried, and begun to work her way down the river's edge, holding on tightly to the plants allowing the edge.

She was DOING this?! Maylee mentioned me in the vision- that means we DO get involved.

While Maylee and Joanne walked here, Kyra and I discussed- ah. Better to show you.

***BACK TIME HOP***  
I saw everything going down as it happens. I was standing right behind them, Kyra at my side.

I wondered why Joanne was so freaked, but I guess I would be too if I was told I was going to die.

On a completely unrelated note, Kyra seemed a lot better after our stop, and her expression was light. I couldn't really help but notice her. We were almost the same height, but she seemed the tiniest bit taller. The sun was soon high in the sky, and I noticed the first hints of fall were showing. Maybe it was because we were going northwards. Well, east now. Turns out we were in Pennsylvania. Of all the state's, Pennsylvania? Why not Long Island? That would save us A LOT of trouble.

It seemed much hotter in the beginning of the trip, and now it was much cooler.

There was a lot of commotion on the road near us, and Joanne quieted and begun moving a bit faster.

Soon, the woods begun to thin out, and we crossed a small but beaten trail.

"Here we are!" Joanne said. "The campground." (For some reason I wrote this in Phineas' voice from Phineas and Ferb)

Maylee clapped her hands, then started following the trail.

Soon we came upon a large waterfall, surrounded by large, steep cliff-type faces, which all fell into a white water pool. The thing had to be thirty to forty feet high. (Kyra would know, Floyd was sure)

They set up, and so did we. Keeping quiet.  
I was fine with being silent, but it seemed to be killing Kyra. She was on the quiet side, but I assumed she missed having someone to talk to. All her friends were back at camp.

Joanne took a break for herself, understandably.

She sang a bit, which I listened to. She didn't really know all the words except for the chorus, but she learned quickly.

I would know. She must have listened to that song fifteen times, going anywhere from muttering the song lyrics, to aggressively rocking the hammock, singing it at the top of her lungs.

Kyra sat down behind a tree slowly, trying not to make much sound in the fallen leaves.

I sat next to her, and ate some food quickly. I watched as Joanne and Maylee pulled up their pants to their knees and splashed and played around in the water. It was fall, and the sky was mostly cloudy. It had to be cold.

None of them seemed to mind though.

"They are going to get hypothermia in there." Kyra muttered, but the look in her eyes suggested she would do almost anything to go and get in there with them.

"Looks like fun though."

"Yah." Kyra sighed, and learned against a tree, looking up at the treetops.

"Do you want to go in?"

"Well, yah, stalking them ISN'T included in my idea of a good time." She sighed, and looked at the bank of the river as Maylee splashed up to her bag, grabbing a My Little Pony toy.

"We could...Go it too. We don't have to- I mean- we are almost there right? Only two states and a ferry ride, then we are there right?" I suggested, turning towards her.

"I don't know Floyd." She said, playing with her pigtail.

"They were doing fine without us. We have reported that. They, with some training, could make great warriors- well, Joanne at least. Olivia and Anna are interacting with Laura and Mallory- that were their names right?"

"Oh my gods- I totally forgot! I need to call them again- I forgot in this morning's commotion!" Kyra shouted.

Luckily, she switched spells, one that made us invisible and unbearable.

"Then how about you go call, and I will watch them!" Floyd suggested.

"Don't wanna talk to Callie? I guess you really did get lucky last time."

I groaned and put my head in my knees. Callie is a daughter of Euterpe- the muse of music I believe- and she likes me. A lot. I don't know how long she will keep trying u certain me for before she realizes I don't like her. At all.

She was pretty cool to hang around, before she went all crazy. I think she is going through a "hang out with Drew Tanaka and be a bully to everyone" phase. She doesn't really hang out with me anymore, and trust me, I am fine with that.

She had signed up to go on the mission with us, so she could be with me, and luckily we were assigned on different groups. That didn't stop her from IMming me twenty times a day. I why she hadn't been calling much...

"You go on. I will discuss our conversation with them then and see what they think" Kyra's eyes becoming darker with concentration. It

She stood up slowly, and took sudden steps, probably to sound like a animal, in case Joanne and Floyd were listening.

Joanne looked over as Maylee threw one of her toys towards her. And she freaked out, and Maylee begun to cry.

I stood up, making sure no monsters were attacking.

Maylee shouted "You can't change fate Joanne! GET MY PONY!"

***Normal time/ End Flashback***

I followed her closely as she made her way down the river error, the water slowly picking up speed.

She had a pretty solid method. She stuck her feet deep in the river stones, leaning against the flow, and moving slowly, replacing the footholds as she moved onwards. She also held on the plants on the side in case she was swept off her feet, she wouldn't be carried away by the tide.

But as the river grew wider and faster, the stones on the bottom became larger, slick with moss, and far apart. There were also less plants to cling to.

The path veered away from the river at this point, but I ditched my pack and started down the slope towards the bank again.

I was maybe halfway- three quarters the way down before Joanne- vanished.

I scrambled down, and saw a hole, a few yards across, and seemingly bottomless, in the river.

I stuck my hand in, and I could see it...which meant she was so deep I count even make her out.

A pale hand thrashed, and I yelled "grab my hand!" And I tried to grab on, but it was too deep.

It stopped thrashing, and slowly sank out of sight.

***END CHAPTER 15***

 **LOTS OF LOVE**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	16. The second Joanne knew she messed up

**As you guys PROBABLY noticed, Joanne** _ **didn't**_ **fall of a cliff.**

 **And no way would I pick a character off** _ **that**_ **easily! You have to make them love them, get them emotionally attached, until they want to hug the character and hide him/her under a pile of warm blankets and hot chocolate- THEN you rip them away, let them die a horrible, tragic, emotionally scarring (for the other characters) DEATH!**

 **I wonder if this is how authors write their books**

 **Or it it's just because I have extreme sociopathic tendencies. Who knows.**

 **SHOUT OOOOOUUUUUUTSSSS**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **-LeaveItToTheGreeks**

 *****Recap*****

 **(This is from Floyd's POV)**

The path veered away from the river at this point, but I ditched my pack and started down the slope towards the bank again.

I was maybe halfway- three quarters the way down before Joanne- vanished.

I scrambled down, and saw a hole, a few yards across, and seemingly bottomless, in the river.

I stuck my hand in, and I could see it...which meant she was so deep I count even make her out.

A pale hand thrashed, and I yelled "grab my hand!" And I tried to grab on, but it was too deep.

It stopped thrashing, and slowly sank out of sight.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 16*****

 **Joanne POV**

I was sept under by a unusual change in current, and feell under, landing on my back, and let my body slide into the deep water, where I could swim and grab the shore again.

But instead, I felt myself being grabbed and pulled several ways, all of them telling me to GET OUT OF THIS AREA! But it wasn't physically, It seemed to be pulling on my heart…

And I found myself falling into the depths…

Untill I saw the sun.

I kicked up, and coughed my LUNGS out on the shore.

I was standing next in an EXACT copy of the river I just was drowning in…. except it was daytime here. And I was dry?

I felt like I had been trapped, but here I felt nice.

I saw I still had my dagger, but my camp was nowhere to be found.

I wandered around a bit worriedly.

I was in a hilly area, A grassy hillside, and I saw a dog running towards me, and I knelt down to pet it.

It was a miniature Schnauzer, the same kind of dog I had at home.

"You have a name boy?" I laughed, looking at its collar. "Eri? Awww! What a cute name! C'mon boy!" I said, running in the grassy fields.

We stopped a few times, playing with is, and ruffling it's mustache- the schnauzer's trademark.

I found a branch, and threw it. Unlike my lame dogs, it fetched, and dropped it at my feet.

I laughed, and threw the stick until my arm hurt. The sun was still high in the sky, even though I was growing tired.

I was starting to get hungry, and I was relieved to see the end in the plains, and wood stretched out in front of me. I entered, and called "HELLO? AAAAANYONE HERE?"

When no one answered, I huffed.

"Gods." I muttered, and a hand covered my mouth. I didn't scream.

"You are a demigod?" A voice asked nervously.

"Mmmhmm! MHMMM!"

"Don't scream." The voice said, and I nodded.

I saw a girl dressed in a purple tank top and exercise shorts, covered in mud. Her face was smeared as well.

She had red hair, tied up, and I suspected it was once curly, before the mud coating it weighed it down. A smaller girl with white-blonde hair in ponytails stood behind her, aiming a compact bow in my direction. Another girl stood behind me, and I recognized her. "Lexia? You vanished!"

"You know each other?" The red haired girl said. "A friend of Lexia's is a friend of mine! Cir- lower the bow." She whispered, and the girl complied.

"Why are we whispering?"

"You just got here? Obviously. Why else would you skip in the flowers out in the open like that. Dog's cute, but she belongs to us."

"Oh! Okay. But this place is big. Why whisper? Is someone after you guys?"

"Yah." Lexia said, and I noticed how much _thinner_ she had gotten since I last saw her. But it was covered in dirt, but not as much as the other girl.

"We are here- we don't know. We were participating in our normal lives before we appeared here. There are a lot of other girls here- and some are okay, but some are out for blood, driven by some fantasy if they kill us, they can leave here."

"That's- unbelievable!"

"What? That someone of your own sex wouldn't do anything for themselves? Even kill?" she snapped. "I'm sorry. I have gotten short from the lack of food here. My patience is wearing thin."

"That's fine. You are a demigod I assume?"

"Roman. Name's Hope, and this baby is Cerise. You know Lexia. You are Roman as well?" she questioned, looking at the imperial golden dangling at my side. "Odd weapon for a Roman…"

"I'm not- I am moving to Camp Half-Blood with my friend Maylee."

"Well, hope you had a nice goodbye. You won't be seeing them." She said.

"What?"

"You're stuck here. Like us. No way out."

"Really? I can't- I have to protect her!"

"Sorry. We have to move." Hope said, and Lexia shot her a surprised look. This wasn't how Hope normally acted she assumed.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." I answered, her authority making me answer her like that.

"Ma'am? Naw. I am not praetor yet." She waved dismissively.

"Cir-You get over here. Let's go."

"It's okay. I won't let ya die." Lexia said, and walked- not waddled- deeper in the woods, away from the clearing.

***TIMEHOP***

A few days had passed…and life was harder than out there.

Then it was with Maylee.

I wondered what was happening her every night before I fell asleep.

I ate my first rabbit then. It was surprisingly good, but it was undercooked. You can't have a fire for long.

There were very few birds, and most insects were not here.

So it was silent and eerie as we tried not to make any noise.

I really learned what huger was then, hunger that made me forget about anything else. And they had been facing this for…. how long?

I learned Cerise was in one of the first waves to appear. When everyone got along and helped each other, apparently.

Then the crazy people appeared. It was all girls. No one over 18, no one younger than 5.

Five. Five year olds had to feel this hunger, this silence, this impending doom.

The deeper I thought about it, the thought hit me with nerve shaking truth. They had probably been abandoned. To die. They probably slowed the older kids down.

And then I almost gagged when I wondered how many had turned to cannibalism by now. And how many were the little five year olds.

Cerise was lucky. I took it upon myself to watch Cerise then. I needed a purpose. Saftey in numbers was my payment, even though I didn't need any payment.

In a story I would say her rare smiles were all I needed, but that was nice, along with meals. They were even better.

It soon became hard to function from hunger. I was exhausted- all the running…

Hope made the decision to eat Eri, and I cried the whole time I lit the fire, and I cuddled Cerise as Hope and Lexia called Eri off in the distance….

Soon the only clean spots on our faces were the tear tracks.

We ate well that night, and that is where we enter again…

We had lit a fire to cook _it_ …I would cry again if I called her Eri again.

We thought we were far enough away, but someone must have seen the smoke.

And smelled _it_ cooking.

It was five girls, all about 15- 17, but I couldn't see in the evening light.

The charged us, grabbing Cerise and placing a sword against her neck. "Give us you supplies, all of them- or she dies!" one hissed.

Hope stood, followed by Lexia and me. I learned a bit on how to wield this thing. "We don't have anything. Put her down!"

"You have that fancy dagger there, and that bow looks nice. What other weapons do you girlies have?"

"Nothing that we will give to you!" Lexia called with finality, and both of us said "SHUT UP!"

"Taunting us? Well. She dies."

The figure said, and swung. I threw my dagger, and somehow got her hand. "YOU B****!" She screamed.

And with that, I saw a glint of silver as I went to grab my dagger- and the last thought I evet thought was _I am never going home.._

And that was the minute Joanne Madigan died…

Saving another.

*** **END CHAPTER 16*****

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I FEEL SOOO SAD AND MEAN WRITING THIS…**

 **I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR I DIDN'T WANT TO**

 **Lots of love (and a tissue)**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	17. How did Joanne DO it?

**I'm sorry guys,**

 **I am. I thought the last chapter was rushed. I apologize.**

 **SHOUT OUTS-  
not very many shout outs, because no one has reviewed, or commented these past two chapters. ;-; when I need feedback the most. **

**;-;**

 **I cri.**

 **-Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **-Fangirl1 (guest) (very descriptive name)**

 **THE BESTEST. EVER. DENKE YOU GUYS!**

 *****RECAP***  
** (Flashback in Joanne POV)  
And I found myself falling into the depths…

Untill I saw the sun.

I kicked up, and coughed my LUNGS out on the shore.

I was standing next in an EXACT copy of the river I just was drowning in…. except it was daytime here. And I was dry?

…

The figure swung for Cherise's neck. I threw my dagger, and somehow got her hand. "YOU B****!" She screamed.

And with that, I saw a glint of silver as I went to grab my dagger- and the last thought I evet thought was I am never going home..

And that was the minute Joanne Madigan died…

Saving another.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 17*****

Floyd POV

Taking care of Maylee was a pain in the butt.

To say the least. I wondered how Joanne did it.

Maylee cried for hours. Eventually I got the pony. I was tempted to burn it, this stupid toy caused Joanne to drown.

But, as Floyd learned, she didn't drown.

***Back flash***

"KYRA! JOANNE! SHE DROWNED!" I ran over to the sound of Kyra having a discussion over a Iris Message.

"Heeeeey Flooooooyd~" Callie said, seeing Floyd enter the screen, and reeled back as the sound of his yelling reached her ears.

"Joanne?! Guys-I have to go!" Kyra yelled, wiping the IM away, and ran after me as I showed her the place she vanished.

After a bit, she said "She didn't drown."

"How do you know?! I saw her!"

"This is a stich. She may have had her soul ripped apart as she was sent to a dimension between ours another artificial one, dooming her to a fate of never- ending torture until she drifts away. B-But she didn't drown." Kyra said, choking with tears as she did so, her speech becoming choppy and thick as she held back tears.

"No way. How?"

"This is a Stitch- some sorcerer of sorceress- maybe even a god- took this land to create a private world….Some use it for dirty purposes, a place no one could escape- and could use it for a private place of peace. A stich is created when a magician makes this universe, and to keep from the world collapsing in on itself, uses magic to seal it together. The larger the piece, the larger the Stitch. It takes a long time to heal…this one must be fairly new." She deduced, calming down a bit.

"We can't do anything. Nothing to save her?!" I said.

"N-Nothing!" she cried, leaning in on my shoulder, and cried. Any other time I would be euphoric she was depending on me, but I was in shock.

I could have grabbed her hand.

I saw it.

We sat in shock for a while. It was completely dark by the time we were snapped out of our misery by the sound of a wandering Maylee.

Kyra made us visible, and she ran up the face to get her before she fell off. No wonder this place was a 1 star "campground". I wondered how many drunks partied here and fell to their deaths.

"Maylee! It's Kyra! I'm coming-Don't move!" She yelled, and I followed numbly.

"SPARKLE GIRL! Where is you?"

"Stay where you are! I am coming!"

"I'm wet and cold! I want food! Where Joanne?" she complained, and Kyra choked up again, and I led Maylee back, and Kyra calmed down.

We made a fire on the river's shore, using Joanne's matches.

We ate, Maylee laughing and playing with a pony as we ate.

"Where Joanne. She hasn't brought my pony back."

"Maylee. Joanne is gone."

"She isn't gone. I know so."

"Apparently she is having her soul ripped apart right now. She is dead."

"No. Joanne isn't dead!"

"Is it because she supposedly falls off a cliff?" I snarled.

"I made up that. Funny Maylee! FUUUNNY Maylee!"

"NOT funny Maylee!" Kyra gasped. "She went and died because of that dumb My Little Pony!"

"Maylee not funny. Maylee worthless. Maylee dead weight." She said, pulling out her hair, and Floyd pulled her hands away, but none of them denied it. Joanne would have. Even if she was right.

Police sirens sounded, and we put the fire out, and cast invisibility magic on our sleeping bags, and a silence spell on May, and grabbed our packs and jumped in the hammocks.

We couldn't see, but a bunch of people flooded the scene, and a reporter was even there. A helicopter sounded from above.

Floyd curled himself up, too see if he could make himself smaller.

Maylee was whining, and Kyra was shushing her. Only we could hear her, and only she could hear us.

"In this latest turn in the ***** ***** High mystery, the gentlemen from the federal beau of investigation, or FBI, which were called after the disappearance of the two girls Maylee McDaniel and Joanne Madigan when Harper Jones heard the sounds of a disruption around two o'clock. When the police arrived, a horrific scene faced them. The bodies of the girls were not found, and DNA samples of two other students were found at the scene, but only two bags." The reporter spoke over the sound of fading helicopter blades and shuffling people.

"it is believed that two students were holding two the others captive, and in a turn of events, the two fought back, only to disappear before authorities could save them. The CIA saw people similar on a plane to Pennsylvania, and avoided giving names."

What awful luck. HOW did people looking exactly like us end up going to the same place, at the same time?

"What the HECK?!' I said, confused.

"I know! They have it ALL wrong." Kyra exclaimed.

"A group of campers from this campground in *******, Pennsylvania, reported the teens playing in the river, at his bank where I am now. All we know now is they have vanished once again. A possible inside tip could have warned them. Possible slave trading is possible, and although several crime scenes have been examined, there is no clear motive. All we know is the group is heading north, and now north east. If any of the children are watching this, know we will find you and bring you home safely."

"CUT!"

"Thank you ma'am this is a crime scene I will ask you to leave." one official said.

The sound of ripping tape sounded from all sides.

"Kyra! We need an Alternate Dimension!" I said, and I heard people moving closer as they searched for evidence.

"Okay!" she said. "I'll try! But no promises!"

She begun to mutter a curse, and I shushed Maylee. "Don't get out Maylee! They will take Joanne!" I begged.

"They have Joanne!? I save Joanne!"

"NONONO! Let Kyra get it. She can use her magic okay!"

"NO! NOT OKAY! She has my PONY!"

"DONE!" Kyra yelled, as Maylee opened the hammock.

She ran over and yelled to the people, but they ignored her.

"Urg…I'm gonna throw up." Kyra said. It's only five feet. It's the best I could do without using my life energy."

"Are you alright? I said, throwing her arm around my neck. "Maylee! They can't hear you!"

"I'LL GET EM! SEND EM AWAY FOR JOANNE!"

"Maylee. Kyra is hurting. Can you come here?"

"Mhmm." She sighed, tripping over a root and started to cry. I sighed, and resisted pulling my own hair out. A man walked by with yellow tape, and walked right through us.

"AHH!" Maylee screamed.

"Yah. Creepy." Floyd said. "Be quiet please."

"Okay. But LOOK!"

"Not NOW Maylee. You alright Kyra?"

She muttered as she nodded.

***present time***  
We moved on from the campsite a few days ago. Maylee had nightmares, and kept screaming that Joanne was still there, just waiting for someone to get her. Nothing I said made her reason. Maybe Joanne had some magic or something. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Where's JOAAAAAANEE?! I want my DADDDYYYYYY. YOU GUYS NEVER PLAY PONIES WITH MEEEE!"

"I don't really know how. Sorry." I said shortly, hoping my goggles covered the dark circles under my eyes.

"Maylee? Do you want to make a bracelet for Joanne? If she gets back?"

"Okay." She said, whipping her face on her already nasty shirt. No one bothered to change her clothes since Joanne disappeared.

Kyra had small clear plastic container of beads, string, elastic, wire, pliers, and whatever you use to make jewelry. I'm no expert.

"I use blue and yellow ad green! Joanne like that color."

"Alright. You can't use these beads okay? The stones? They aren't for you."

"Okay." May said, spinning the container so the area was farther ways from her.

"What would she want? A bracelet, a ring, or a necklace?"

"Hm. Bracelet." She said ,grabbing the string.

"Okay. "

I slept for a bit as they worked. I had gone many nights without sleeping. I was grateful for the rest.

The nice peaceful sleep I expected didn't come.

I had a vision- but it didn't make sense.

It was Joanne- but NOT. She had a starved, depressed, dull I'm in her eyes, and she moved slowly and as quietly as possible through woods I had never seen. If I had seen them, I probably would have forgotten them.

Three other people were with her. She had a bloodied dagger with her. She he'd it expectantly, but without enthusiasm. It was as if she had done this so much, that this state was routine.

It flashed. It was nighttime. "YOU B****!" A girl screamed, and she clutched a bleeding hand- and saw as a girl standing to the right of her raised her bow and shot Joanne straight through the eye. Her body collapsed, and the girl the other had been holding hostage screamed, and bit her captors' arm.

No one noticed, but Joanne's body disappeared...

And I woke suddenly.

"Joanne is here. But I didn't finish my bracelet."

"FOR THE LAST TIME. Joanne ISN'T here, she is trapped-in a Stitch- having. Her soul. Torn. APART! Gods! How did she put up with you for this long!" Kyra exploded.

"Maylee worthless. Maylee sorry."

"And that incorrect speech you are referring to yourself in the third person. I have known a few people who did it, and they were all psychopaths!" Kyra said.

"Sorry. I'm just stuuuupid. Sorry. "

"May. They don't mean it okay? They are just really stressed out okay?" A voice said from behind me.

No way ...

 *****END CHAPTER 16*****

 **XD Enjoy yourselves! I may update soon! I don't have school tomorrow or Wednesday, so I will update more frequently….**

 **BTW- Don't get TO exited.**

 **I'm gonna try something new next chapter w/ the POVs, so make sure to read what POV the section is in!**

 **Lots of love**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	18. The sad look in her eyes

Chapter 18

Hello

I am tired

But that is irrelevant

Because UPDATE

In case any of you care, I don't have a favorite band….

I just like songs.

My personal favorites:

-What you know- Two Door Cinema Club (The one Joanne sang. I recommend you listen to it. It's a pretty song.)

-Magnets- Disclosure ft. Lorde

-Hello- Adele (to be honest, who HASN'T listened to this yet?)

-Stand Alone- Chris Lake

(No clue who half these people are….but I like the songs!)

It changes every day though!

I bleeped everything, JIC.

***RECAP***

***BEGIN CHAPTER 18***

"May. They don't mean it okay? They are just really stressed out okay?" A voice said from behind me. It was Laura, one of the students CHB/CJ rescued. It has been a joint operation between them.

"HEY GUYS! We were SO worried when you ended the call and saw the news! So we came to see you!" Anna called, and I heard her footsteps running towards us.

"She was worried. I sure wasn't." Olivia snarled, and sat down next to me.

I bet you are wondering why I wasn't attacking her. Olivia was part of a tiny group of monsters who were basically done with killing demigods, and decided to help them out on the occasional undercover mission, in exchange for not being killed.

Laura, Olivia, Anna, and Mallory appeared, and I wondered how they found us… Then I remembered the trackers. They had it so they could find us if we were lost.`

Laura begun to comfort Maylee, and Mallory asked "Where the h*** is Joanne? She ought to be crying and hugging my by now. Probably gloat how tall she is."

I exchanged glances with Kyra.

"What?"

We just kept looking at each other.

"She pulled some dumba** move to help someone and died right? I told her doing s*** like that would be the end of her."

"Yah. She did."

"WAITWAITWAIT. Joanne is dead?!" Laura gasped, and Anna reeled back in shock.

"Well, she isn't dead." Kyra said forcing a calm mask of coolness on her face to keep from crying again.

"Little f****er is probably worse off than dead. Oh nice going Joanne you dumba**." Mallory said, crossing her arms. She had blonde, fluffy dirty blonde hair, cropped short in a boy-type cut. She face was void of emotion, except disgust and sarcasm. If that is a facial expression. She wore a long sleeved hoodie, which covered her arms. Jeans covered in drawn designs hid her legs from view, and she wore mid-calf combat boots.

The only reason I am mentioning this, is because she is nothing like Joanne. Personality wises. Even her clothes covered everything about her, as if any gap in her clothes would let out a torrent of secrets and anger. How were they friends?!

"What the heck happened then!?" Laura asked, sitting down on a log, which broke. She just sat in the grass.

"NO! A STITCH?! HOW DID YOU FIND A STITCH?!" Anna said, pulling her Camp Jupiter shirt down.

"It was in the river! Joanne fell in it! She was getting a My Little Pony toy for Maylee!"

"KNEW IT. B****." Mallory said. "GOD."

"Shoot…." Anna said. "How long ago? It must have been a bit Stitch for her to fall in it.. Was it a new Stitch?" Ana questioned Kyra. Anna was a daughter of Trivia, the roman version of Hecate. EVERYONE knows who she is. She knows a lot more about magic and the Mist than Kyra.

"I don't know! It was HUGE. It was probably really new."

"If I was there, I could have pulled her out before it got to small! It's probably already closed up!" Anna said.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yah." Anna sighed.

"It's okay. She not dead. She is waiting for us." Maylee said dismissively.

"No WAY are we falling in an endless torture pit to go ge-"

"Can someone explain this s*** to me?! What the h*** is a Stitch?!" Mallory said, opening a pen and angrily scribbled nonsense on her jeans.

"A bottomless hole of torture when two dimensions, the natural and artificial fighting over her soul. For eternity. Hurts like h***." Anna said sadly.

"S***!" Mallory said.

"Sorry." Kyra muttered. We could have gotten her out!"

"But…Joanne's dead?"

"Basically."

"That….sucks." Laura said, leaning back. Her face had paled.

"She's alive. Just far away. She never brought me my pony back."

"I brought you the stupid pony Maylee!" I shouted angrily.

"Grapie Twist isn't stupid." Maylee said.

"Is he normally like this?" Laura asked Kyra.

"No. You okay Floyd?"

"Fine. Just get on with the conversation." I said. I hated this place.

"Shut up Maylee." Mallory said.

"That's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN. YOU'RE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN MALRY!"

"I don't give a d*** s*** how funny I am. And my name is MALLORY. Means 'unlucky one.' NOT Malry! What kind of name Malry?!"

"Mallory! She had half her brain removed. Give her some slack." Laura said, staring at her.

"I don't give s*** to a girl that murdered Joanne. Because she did." Mallory said, sneering at Maylee.

"Laungage." I muttered.

"Well s***! Joanne managed to turn another person into a godd*** sissy." Mallory said.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE MESS HER MEMORY UP BY USING THAT WORD!" Someone screamed, and it took me a minute to realize who said it. Maylee spoke in a complete sentence? And yelled?!

We all stared at her, confused. Mallory seemed to know what she meant, and looked away.

She didn't apologize, but if she wasn't so prideful, I would have bet my goggles she would have.

"Was she religious or something?" I asked. Wouldn't seem unreasonable. "I say that."

"Naw. Wasn't that." Mallory said.

Even Laura looked confused.

"Her dad said it all the time. She told me so. 'Why are you such a god*** idiot Joanne?' 'Why are you so god*** selfish?!' 'Why don't you get of the god*** internet and get a life?' 'You didn't clean the god*** house well enough Joanne!' Those rude a**holes. Telling her who to be. What to say. Who to talk to. They hit her too. I saw those hoodies in the summer. The refusing to take them off, no matter ow hot she admitted her was. You could see the makeup to, occasionally. I can say this from a fellow b**** like her. But people didn't believe her, no matter how many hints she dropped to her friends, through the music she sent, and things she ignored them, didn't open the messages because they had a Japanese vocaloid on the cover! How someone that happy could be abused?! SOOO kind to everyone? She was the polar opposite of me. And yet we both ended up in the same social services office. That's how I figured it out. Not because she told me." Mallory said, staring at us with cold eyes. "I told her compassion would be the end of kids like her. Like us."

"Don't COMPARE yourself to her!" Maylee called. "She nice. You mean! Rude!"

"Shut up."

"That's awful." Kyra said. "My friend at camp, Emi, had a similar experience. Her mom sold her body and beat her."

"Am I the ONLY one without a depressing backstory?!" Laura asked. "What? Too soon?"

"Yah." Mallory snapped.

"Don't be sad. Joanne's coming back. She's waiting for us."

"Another prophecy Maylee?" I asked sarcastically.

"We will see her again. White boat. Blue and grey skies sunset? Joanne…look… sad. Happy sad. But happies. Maylee can't see her face good. Is she crying? Maylee can't tell. Joanne holding someone's hand."

There was a moment's silence.

"MAYLEE? THE H*** WAS THAT?!" Mallory said.

"If this is a bad time, I saw Joanne. She died…somewhere. Saving a little girl." I said.

"SHE'S ALIVE?!"

"Well, technically she was alive in the loosest sense anyway…" Anna muttered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MENT!"

"I let too you know…" Kyra muttered, and I resisted putting my head on her shoulder.

"Yah. But the fact that is what you were worried about is f***ing selfish." Mallory said, getting pieces of bark out of her hair. "Joanne was a dumba** sometimes. Her inhuman noises pissed me off."

"I Guess."

"Let's set up for the night. Then tomorrow we can head for NY. Olivia is tired."

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"We'll go to NY tomorrow. Let's start a fire. I can't feel my hands."

"Let's go."

 *****END OF CHAPTER 18*****

 **I CRI**

 **I'M SO SORRY**

 **Look out for chapter 19 because you will be pleasantly surprized~**

 **Lots of love**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	19. wArPeD PErCePtIOnS and IriS MeSsAges

HEY!

Shout outs~

-Shadowglow's Reign: HEY! Here is the update! Maybe you will understand a bit more after reading!

-LaSaturerelle

***RECAP***

Those rude a**holes. Telling her who to be. What to say. Who to talk to. They hit her too. I saw those hoodies in the summer. The refusing to take them off, no matter ow hot she admitted her was. You could see the makeup to, occasionally. I can say this from a fellow b**** like her. But people didn't believe her, no matter how many hints she dropped to her friends, through the music she sent, and things she ignored them, didn't open the messages because they had a Japanese vocaloid on the cover! How someone that happy could be abused?! SOOO kind to everyone? She was the polar opposite of me. And yet we both ended up in the same social services office. That's how I figured it out. Not because she told me." Mallory said, staring at us with cold eyes. "I told her compassion would be the end of kids like her. Like us."

...

"Let's set up for the night. Then tomorrow we can head for NY. Olivia is tired."

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"We'll go to NY tomorrow. Let's start a fire. I can't feel my hands."

"Let's go."

***BEGIN CHAPTER 19***

Floyd POV

That night, We all had a large fire. It was a nice relief to be able to laugh (and prevent Maylle from accidentally melting her My Little Pony toys) and relax. Kyra of course was on top of the fire building technique, Anna helped her get it started. Maylee stayed with them

Laura and I emptied a bag, which we used to fill with firewood and some stones.

I didn't mind too much, and Laura was very helpful, and all of us had a heart attack when she fell down a large ledge into a stream.

Luckily, she was alright, but she just bruised her shoulder, and was soaking wet and cold.

We made our way back as we saw the fire start, while Maylee ohhed and ahhed over the fire. I don't think anyone had let her so close to a fire before.

We laughed and bonded a bit, even though I didn't talk all that much. I was never one to talk. I mostly picked up bits of leaves and threw them in, and occasionally tore up some for Maylee to throw in.

Dinner was whatever we had packed, and I had to say, I was pretty tired of granola bars and water. So we ditched the idea, and ate marshmallows Laura had somehow brought with them. With only two breaks to kill monsters and prevent Maylee from getting eaten by a bear, it was uneventful.

500 miles away, the very girl they had discussed was staring at a fire…

***T **IMEHOP*****

"Let's call Joanne. Over a Iris Message! We can prove or dismiss Maylee's notion she is still alive." Kyra decided.

"Fine with me. Any one knows what happens when you call a rift in between two dimensions?" Laura asked. Apparently she picked up something from yesterday's conversation.

"Not really. No one to my knowledge has ever tried!" Anna said, as she muttered a spell to fix a broken spray bottle.

Mallory was bundled in a winter coat, and Maylee didn't have one. We practically had to pry Mallory's other coat out of her unconscious fingers before she let her finally use it. We had to PROMISE not to dirty it, Drew had let her borrow it!, and we agreed. Maylee was overjoyed she could fit her toys in it.

"We can't call her! Not until boat day!"

"May!"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY, Maylee shut up." She said, and her eyes lit up when she saw her breath.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone said, but Mallory tossed a few obscenities in while she grumbled over her Monster energy drink.

""Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Anna said, and we gathered around the screen.

It crackled, which was unusual, and we saw a pale hand floating in a sea of black- then it changed with a flash of color, to a scene where a unseen figure raised a bow and let it fly….the same weird color change after a scream hit the air…and then we saw a huge fire, and a girl with long purple hair sleeping- before it cut off.

"Unknown error-The person you have dialed is currently unavailable, or dead. Please deposit a drachma to redial." The same voice said.

We did.

The scene in front of us caused Maylee to jump up and down. "THERE!"

It was soon gone, but we all swathe image of Joanne, wearing a silver jacket, with a grey and blue sky, the hints of sunset beginning to show through the scattered clouds. Only half of her face was visible, but the look on her face was unmistakable. It was one of a sad kind of joy.

Exactly what Maylee said she saw!

"I TOLD YOU! JONNE OKAY! SHE OKAY! YOU RUDE MEAN GIRLS SAY SHUT UP MAYLEE, BUT MAYLEE RIGHT!"

"GIRLS?!" I say indignantly.

"We….owe you an apology." Kyra said, still looking at the fading spray before a cold breeze blew it away.

"What the H*** WAY THAT?" Mallory said.

"So….If you call an Iris message when a person is stuck in between dimensions, you see the future?! Good to know." Laura said jokingly, through her shock. Anna seemed stuck in between happiness and confusion.

"She is stuck between dimensions! How?! Could….no…" Anna said. "GUYS! I think I know what is going on."

Everyone silenced.

"This is totally unlikely, but I think she somehow was pulled in by a dimension. But this should be impossible….the body naturally wants to be part of its original dimension…but the pull of the Alternate Dimension is stronger. This creates a tie in the forces. But….maybe…."

"Yes? This isn't a book. Don't pull out the drama." Kyra said.

"-She was from an alternate dimension. That way he body returned to the Artificial Dimension… she created! Joanne could have been hiding something. Like her ability to use magic. She could have made it to avoid drowning. Or she could have done it after Maylee told her the 'vision' she had of her falling off a cliff.

"My guess is she is there now. Or she returned, and is trying to find us. Or avoiding us. Maybe that is when we find her, she has that look in the last message…when she confirms our theory!" Anna says.

"But don't you think she would have told someone? That hyperactive b**** couldn't keep a secret of someone put a gun to her head." Mallory said.

"She did keep her abuse under wraps pretty well. Don't you agree?" Anna said, looking at her. Her crazy happiness had vanished.

We all thought about this. It was true….

No one thought of anything to say to that.

"But do you really think that is what happened? What about the arrow-and that sleeping girl?" Laura said "No one said anything about that."

"For all we know, Joanne shot that arrow. If she could hide her magic, why not hide master bow ability? And the sleeping girl could have not been asleep." Anna said,

"You. Think Joanne killed that girl?! That is the stupidest thing I heard." Laura said, almost ridiculing the idea.

"You never know. She could have killed her to keep her secret or something. She may have been a friend that helped her. Maybe her military background could be a cover, so no one would track her over all those states. She could have been anywhere, done anything before you met her. Including learning magic."

"Joanne didn't do that. You crazy." Maylee said. "We will see her again. Before the Fall!"

"Not in the mood for your hippy vision s*** right now Maylee." Mallory rolled her eyes.

"That's mean to say to a girl that can twist your fate!"

"Maylee. Have you taken your pills this morning?! You can't do anything to me."

Maylee just stared, looking stranger than ever.

"What will we do…if we find her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Isn't it obvious? Kill or be killed!" Mallory said.

Everyone nodded in ascent.

*** END CHAPTER 19***

Things are heating up! How will this end?!

Maybe I will feel nice and update later today… : )

-Mad Hatter: Melanie Martinez (the song I listened to while writing this!)

-What the Water Gave Me: Florence and the Machine

PLEASE reveiw! It would make my day!

Lots of love

TigerL1ly81~


	20. Gold, Amber or Honey? I can't decide

**CHAPTER 20!**

 **Our story is now coming to a close~**

 **25 chapters are what I think the story length will be- somewhere around there…..**

 **For those of you, who have followed up until this point, kiss Callie & Juliet goodbye! They no longer exist! (Juliet is still seen in the IM though)**

 **I recommend you need re-read it, by removing them I made a lot of changes! I am sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **She was inconsequential anyways! I have to many characters, considering in the next story I will mix all the characters from The BIG disgrace and The Amelia Files!**

 *****RECAP*****

Kyra, Floyd, Laura, Mallory,Olivia, Anna and Maylee are together, and are somewhere in the woods of eastern Pennsylvania. They believe Joanne may be hiding something….

Joanne is east of Albany, NY. Joanne is worried she will have to return to the Alternate Dimension, although she doesn't know what that is…

Both are headed to Long Island, NY.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 20*****

 **Joanne POV**

I awoke.

I squeezed my eyes closed, then blinked. I was sitting on a bench.

The cold metal created goose bumps up and down my arms, and I looked around. I was in a small town, and there were actual streetlamps on, casting orange light down the wet streets. I moved, and was hit by the freezing wetness of her clothes. My skin was almost glowing in the light, it was so pale and cold. Like I was dead.

I stood up and found one of Goodwill clothing containers and got changed into a red and black flannel, and jeans two inches too short, and she found a big fluffy silver jacket. I found a beat up pair of shoes, and combed my hair with my hands, and felt back to normal a bit. Since it was so late, I buried herself deep in the clothes, and found myself pressed against the cold bottom of the container, and shivered. My stomach was screaming for food.

I took a quick sleep, and awoke when a bag of clothes was thrown on top of me.

I laughed quietly in spite of myself. I went from living in a air-conditioned and heated house, to sleeping in a goodwill deposit box.

Hilarious. And that was after …. I died. Then I eventually crawled out, and trust me, it is much harder to get out then in. My shoulders and hips got STUCK before I managed to get out.

I walked around, and found a dollar on the side of the road, and bought myself a cheeseburger from McDonald's, and ate it in three bites, and played with the wrapper as I walked around, and eventually found my bearings. I was east of Albany, in New York! I was SO close to Long Island and Camp Half- Blood, I could taste it.

Maybe it was just the ketchup I tasted. Whatever.

I looked a lot like a girl ready to go on a hiking trip in this outfit. I looked….weird. I didn't think muCh of it before I kept moving, but then I realized what was different. My eyes changed. It was a small change, but I think it was enough. The green in my hazel eyes had vanished, and now it was a amber. A strange mix of brown and gold. I decided I liked it. It was a honey- gold color-amber maybe?- The sun came out, and the grey clouds that caused last night's rain disappeared. It was beautiful. Eventually I took a break, and I talked to myself about anything, really.

The sun felt amazing. The sun in the other place was strange. It was the sun…but it gave no warmth. It was the same temperature day and night there. I died there, but how did I manage that? Being alive?

I shrugged it off, and grabbed my pack, and started off again before I nearly fell over in surprise.

 _I had my pack! HOW did it get HERE?!_ I opened it, and saw most of my things were still in there, although it was messed up, and it looked like a few things were missing. It was better than nothing. I changed my clothes, but kept the jacket and shirt, after I went to a laundromat and washed my clothes. I bought lunch, which I gobbled down like a starving wolf.

I searched my wallet, and all my drachmas were gone. I wanted to IM Maylee to see if she was okay. I changed, and exited, feeling like myself again, and not like I had been shot through the eye with a arrow.

I played my iPod, and played a song I hadn't listened to in a while. I got it then night my parents got called into social services. I didn't really know why then, but I left school, and had a bit of a dark time.

 _I am leaving, this is starting_

 _To feel like it's right before my eyes_

 _And I can taste it_

 _It's my sweet beginning_

 _And I can tell just what you want, you don't want to be alone_

 _You don't want to be alone, and I can't say it's what you know_

 _But you've known it the whole time_

 _Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

(credit at the bottom)

I ran a bit, and stopped. A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I spun around, and a hand hit me across the face.

"What the heck?!" I said, my head reeling.

"Give me your money!" A monster growled, a cyclops.

"My money? Don't you want to eat me?" I questioned, and I scolded myself. _Great job Joanne. Stupid._

"Demigod huh? I eat you!" It said, and ran at me, and swung his fist, I really didn't know how I did it, maybe I actually _learned_ a thing or two from Hope, or I actually used magic? I used my left hand to block his punch, and thrust my dagger in his chest. He managed to get a swing at my face before he vanished into dust.

"You can eat my dust! HA!" I said. "I thought that was pretty good. No laughs? Tough crowd."

And I kept going, humming to myself.

I soon reached the next town, and asked someone how far I t would be untill I could find a ferry to Lond Island. It was a LONG ways away. I thanked him, adjusted my bag, and kept moving. I actually found a bus stop, a _honest to gods bus stop,_ and asked where the bus was heading to. We were going to a town with a ferry to Long Island! Perfect! I would get there in a few hours!

I thanked the person, and they asked if they had seen me before. I laughed, and said "Oh no. I was in a commercial as a kid, I think it was popular. Is that it?"

"I don't think so, but sorry to bother you!"

"Oh, you are fine!" I said, and got on the bus when it arrived.

The interaction jarred me, and I sat right behind the driver, while the person sat in the back.

When I exited the bus, a sight I DID NOT expect greeted my eyes.

Like, AT ALL.

 *****END CHAPTER 20*****

 **The song was What you want by Two Door Cinema Club.**

 **AGAIN, I recommend this song!**

 **I PLEASE PLEASE** _ **PLEASE**_ **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! It means a lot to me, and besides Shadowglow's Reign and Don'tJudgeMyImaginatio1234. I owe a lot to them, and I give them much hugs! Thank you guys, new and old for staying with me!**

 **Lots of love**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	21. The sound that the Sound heard

Chapter 21!

(What's 9 +10? 21! (iamsosorryihadtoo) )

PLEASE review once you finish!

And to Efab (guest) - I AM DOING A DIFFERENT ONE CHILL DOWN I WILL POST IT WHEN I AM DONE

Shout outs-

LeaveItToTheGreeks (She has a demigod/zombie apocalypse AU! I read it! It's awesome! Totally reccomend it!)

Don'tJudgeYourImagination1234- You have stuck w/ me the whole way! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! This goes to you too, ThePondFamily3!

I SEE YOU, 62 PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY YESTERDAY! I see ya!

Let's see if we can beat that!

***RECAP***

***BEGIN CHAPTER 21***

Joanne POV

Laura was waving, her nose in a map, "This way. There is one leaving really soon!"

"Okay." A girl with curly black hair ,contained in ponytails,said. "If we take a seven minute bathroom break and make it quickly to the line, we should be able to get there quickly. "

"Right." Mallory said, her hands in her pockets.

I wanted to run and say hi, but it was kind of awkward, seeing a dead girl. But I didn't die...I just died in another dimenstion and got killed there...so I got transfered back here...ah. Whatever. I just died. I don't feel like thinking.

I bought my ticket with a smile, and paid. I caught Maylee's eye and waved, and she smiled and waved as fast as her arm would allow.

Laura looked back, but she did't see me. I had already jumped behind a large man in a fur coat. I got on the boat, and sat towards the front so the cold wind could wash over me. It would be so COOL!

A girl about four st next to me, and she had a pony toy. She asked if I wanted to play, and I teared up. I calmed down a bit and laughed as the mother quickly shushed her and apoligized, and I waved her off and took one.

I turned towards the water as my friends boarded, all muttering and looking around, muttering and sitting in the back.

Joke is on them. If the boat sinks they are going down first!

Joanne living yo!

The sun began to set, and I breathed in the frigid, biting air. I showed he girl the best way to make a breath cloud, and she followed.

"Dragons!" she giggled.

"Mhmm! What is your dragon's name?"

"Banny."

"Danny? Why Danny?"

"Danny is my brother's name. We are going to get him today!"

"Cool! I'm Festus!"

"Feast us?" she saked.

"Festus. It meas happy in latin!"

"Latin?"

"It's a dead laungage."

"Okay." she said, and her mom handed her a tablet, and she stopped talking to me. Stupid electronics.

The ferry started, and they asked us to keep our bottoms planted firmly on the seat, donn't lean over the railing, blah blah blah. But that didn't prevent me from doing a 180 degree turn and looking out.

We slowly pulled off, and I heard Maylee whoop. Then she asked to go to the front.

Oh gods. Not now! I hadn't thought of what to say! Or do! Or a explination- gods, i didn't know what happened!

A voice i didn't recognize yelled over the howl of the wind. "Okay! I am coming with you!"

Maylee ran up to the front to the dismay of the captian, and jumped on me. "HEY! Maylee! That isn't okay!" said, looking at her sadly. She is still happy to see me. And alive. That's good.

The girl's eyes almost bugged out when she saw me. I heald May's hand, and she sighed happily. My and was really warm compared to hers.

I stood and waved to my friends they all had similar reactions. Expected. But then the unexpected happened.

Mallory partly unsheathed a dagger, and a boy I didn't recognize unhooked a boomerang from his belt. Laura waved. I sent her a look and she shrugged. Anna actually unsheathed a sword.

I sent them a sad smile. It must be weird seeing a dead person. Their eyes widened, and they looked at eachother with exited glances.

"Whoa- um okay!" I said, walking over to the, the captina barking at me. I grabbed a handrail, and Maylee came with me, and the boy looked at the girl, and they both nodded. I lookd back, and saw they were all looking at me.

"So-I'm alive!" I said, making jazz hands in a attempt to lighten the mood. Anna actually shot me a dirty look. "Anna? Are you guys okay? I know its surprizing to see a dead person, but I am here, somehow."

The looks on their faces spoke it all. They didn't beleive what I was saying.

"Did something happen?" I asked, ad Maylee piped up "They think you kiled someone and lied about your entire life. I think they htink you are a magic ninja commando."

I was speechless. I mean, what do you say when your friendsthink you killed somene?

"You guys seriously think I killed someone?! Oh my gods. You have to be freaking kidding me. I am the one that DIED here! It's weird...I drowned but then there was this weird blackness, and thenthere was this pond, then I lived with these girls from Camp Jupiter, and then I got killed."

'You said you. Got killed."Mallory said.

"Uh-yah. Did you guys see something, or...something? You are all acing really weird. What was that about a...magic..ninja commando...?!" I said, looking at all of them, thnen at he girl behind me. Her posture was casual, but she was looking at me through narrowed eyes. And I was pretty sure it wasn't from the wind.

"What did I do?"

"You killed someone."

"Oh yah. totally." I joked, and Anna stood and the metal hadrail rippled, and tightened around my hand. I was stuck. She really did think I killed someone. Oh gods.

"I was joking! Hot dang! You guys have to tell me! Did I really kill someone?!"

After a moment, Laura said "I really don't think she did it."

"Seriously! What are you talking about? You really think I am a killer?"

"We tried to call you. I ris messaging."

"Is that what happened to my money?"

"Yah. We figured out you fell into a Stich. A magic hole imbetween two dimensions!" Anna shouted over the wind. "And your soul was suppised to be torn appart! But you lived! Either youmade a Alternate Universe and saved yourself, or you are not human!"

"Not human?" Laura said Everyone there looked surprized.

"Obviously I am not!" I said. "I'm a half blood!"

"No. Like, a goddess."

"Ha! I'm no goddess. And I can't make any magic. I want to !"

"THen the person who made it welcomed you! Which should be impossible, if you never learned or met anyone with magic!"

"I din't ask to be saved! You have no freaking idea what happened there! Bet you didn't see that, did you!"

They looked at each=other. Obviously not.

"It was hell! I- I starved there! Let me tell you, Sparrow and Dog don't tase good! Especially undercooked! Running around everyday, scared someone is going to come and kill you!"

"That's what it's like to be a demigod!" Anna shoued.

"No. No way. This was worse. They couldn't leave whereever we were. I don't want to be a demigod if we cannabalize little five year olds!" I almostscreamed, and put my fac ein my jacket, and cried a bit. No one said anything to that. Maylee started crying to, and she hugged me.

"T-Thanks M-May. I-I mised you so much! I didn't know if Iw as ever going to see you again! I was so scared for you..." I said, and all the emotional stress from that past week came pouring out.

"Did you...eat a five year old? Or kill one?"

"Are you- are you SERIOUS?!" I screamed, and everyon turned to face me. I shot them a look, and they turned away. "NO! I- i HELD A LITTLE EIGHT YEAR OLD AS HER DOG WAS EATEN BECAUSE HER FRIENDS WERE STARVING! That means ME! She gave up her OLNY friend so WE could live! She probably watched people die. When I found her... SHE WAS AIMING TO KILL A EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL WAS AIMING TO KILL ANOTHER PERSON, OUT OF PURE, UNWAVERING FEAR!"

Laura turned away, and I saw her shoulders shaking. She was trying and trying not to show it. The boy turned away, looking ashamed. Mallory actually blinked away a tear. Maylee was bawling so hard, I could feel the wetness of her tears.

I gave her a hug, and I felt a warmness spread all throughout me, and when I looked, I was glowing yellow. Everything was so much clearer, like I had been blind before that, and now, I was seeing with HD vision. My dyed brown hair seemed to levitate and curl in the wind slowly.

Instead of fangirling, this was what I always dreamed!, but i realized then that this wasn't a story. The hero didn't always make it out unscathed. Not everyone made it to the end. This wasn't a story anymore. This was cold, harsh reality.

When I wiped my tears away, they came away gold, like someone had sprinkled gold dust into them. For some reason, I put them on Maylee's face, like second nature. I put them on her like it was natural. She looked up, no longer bawling.

"Smile for me!"

And with those words, the wind seemed to die, the worst cutting through them like a warm butter knife. The words seemed to resonate across the sound, and filled every person with a sweet calm, their worries gone away with for a little while. They would come back again, but for now...it would be peaceful.

Everyone put their cell phones and tablets down, and started talking to each other. The captain's grim frown was turning up at the corners. My favorite song started blaring out the rusty old speaker. But it was different. All errors in the music had vanished. This wasn't the same. Sure it had the same words and tune, but it seemed...almost magical.

We all begun to laugh together, everyone put their weapons away. I sat down with Maylee, and I met everyone.

Kaia and Goggles, AKA Floyd and Kyra, were amazing people! They seemed cold before, but they seemed to open up. Mallory. Laura, Anna. Maylee and I told stories about our times together at the high school, and Floyd and Kyra talked about the missions they had been on, people they had met, funny stories.

Even sad ones, which didn't seem as sad now. No one bothered that my hair was still acting weird, or that Maylee was a bit bonkers, it didn't matter. No one told her to be quiet.

And then, in the middle of Kyra talking about the adventure of them escaping the CIA in the woods with us, Floyd kissed Kyra on the lips.

'Oh my gods! Awwwwwww!"

Mallory made a puke face, and Laura looked away. But Maylee laughed. Not at them,but with the happy event.

Floyd pulled away and looked down at his shoes, and then Kyra kissed HIM! I grabbed Maylee's coat and fangirl screamed into her shoulder.

Finally they stopped, and everyone laughed.

"It's okay right? That I kissed you?"

"Yah. That's fine with me." Kyra said, putting stray hair behind her ears and blushing.

"I- I think I like you Kyra." He said, and I had another screaming fit in Maylee's jacket. "Oh my gods you are so cute now kiss!" I said quickly.

"Joanne!"they both groaned.

"Sorry!"

"So. Do you like me too?"

"I don't kiss boys I don't like Floyd."

"And...you kissed me."

"Yah. Yah I did." She aid, Turing to face him more.

They both blushed and turned away, and everyone started talking, and some people laughed. Laura patted Floyd and gave him a hug, And I was TOTALLY going over what colors would look good for their wedding. Not that I was getting to ahead of myself or anything.

Maylee laughed, and buried her head in my jacket.

Everyone was having a excellent time, and the glow started to fade...and the music begun to quiet...and the talking almost disappeared as we landed on the dock. We thanked the captain and left.

"Well! Let's go home." Kyra said, and we all cheered, and started walking to Camp.

***END CHAPTER 21***


	22. ThE gAmEMaStEr

**This is it! The final chapter, the final shabang for this story!**

 **Shout outs and thanks are at the end so you can read the story!**

 **GO!**

 *****RECAP*****

"Smile for me!"

And with those words, the wind seemed to die, the worst cutting through them like a warm butter knife. The words seemed to resonate across the sound, and filled every person with a sweet calm, their worries gone away with for a little while. They would come back again, but for now...it would be peaceful.

….

Everyone was having a excellent time, and the glow started to fade...and the music begun to quiet...and the talking almost disappeared as we landed on the dock. We thanked the captain and left.

"Well! Let's go home." Kyra said, and we all cheered, and started walking to Camp.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 22*****

 **Joanne**

We stood at The base of the small hill, and all I could think was _I'm here. Finally. After all the things that have happened...I made it!_

"Let's go meet everyone!" I said, walking up. A girl in black stood at the top of the hill, and stood, waving to us.

Maylee was clinging to my arm. Pshhh. Cyclops? No big deal. Meeting new people? Oh heck no. Maylee's _out._

I laughed and told her all the fun we could have, the actives, and she nodded and walked up.

I wasn't expecting a big welcome party, but no one noticed us, until Kyra waved and hugged the girl in black, and she waved to Floyd.

"Better go tell Chiron!" She said. "C'mon! WAIT. Aren't you-"

"Jonne? Mhmm."

"Didn't you get stuck in a Stich?"

"Is there anyone who DOESN'T know that?" I said, exasperated to Kyra.

"Don't look at me."

"I did the report." Floyd said, weakly raising a hand.

"Whatever. It's okay." I said, waving my hand. "It's alright!"

I did it. I squealed my fool head off and jumped up ad down in exitement seeing the cabins, and everyone practicing.

Mallory facepalmed. "Joanne. You have _one_ first impression."

"I don't care! This is AMAZING! The cabins are bigger than I thought. Also, I thought everyting was more close together...and wasn't the arena supposed to be south of the barracks?"

"We aren't going to publish a _map_ of our camp! Anyone culd plan how to invade us!"

"I guess that makes sense." I said. "But this is SO cool!"

After climbing the white stairs, I knocked on the door.

Chiron in his centaur form came to the door, and I had to swallow my squeal and force my mout hin a straight line to keep from smiling and squealing like the obsessed fangirl I am.

"Come in."

"I'm going to Camp Jupiter for my report! See ya Joanne!" Anna waved.

I did, and the interior was different than I thought as well.

"I sat down stiffly on the seat, not wanting to mess anything up.

"A my little pony person?" Maylee said, looking at Chiron's horse half.

"NO! MAYLEEE!" I groaned, and abandoned the chair sitting on a couch that looked new.

"It's fine child." Chiron said, walking to the front of the room.

"Kyra?"

"Of course sir!" Kyra said.

"I will discuss the extent of my findings after the others leave, but the findings prove that the students of ***** ***** high are _high_ above average, in adaptability, survival skills , Are able to adapt in adversity, defense and offensive skills are far above expected levels, and handle high levels of stress. Definitely some of the _finer_ groups of demigods we have brought home. Even the seven were not as a adaptable as this group early on. Definitely worth keeping an eye on, and the time and manpower expended far is in the shadow of the finding of the group." Kyra spoke with a smile.

Everyone whooped and hollered, and Maylee hugged me.

"Calm down" we all calmed down." Wild kids." Chiron said with a smile.

"Joanne is in the highest percentile I have ever seen. I definitely recommend bringing in the Seven for training. She actually was able to use emotional energy!"

"I'm really that special?" I said in shock.

"Yes. Which brings me to another topic. The Stitch."

"Yes?" Chiron sid, stroking his beard, looking interested. "I thought this young lady was lost in it."

"She was. I haven't asked her for the whole story, and I am sure she will be able to brief you on it."

"Go on."

"She reported dying there."

Chiron looked shocked. "How is this possible? Sould are transported in a Alternate Dimenstion travel. The doors of death are firmly closed. So how?"

"I am unsure. The whole encounter was odd. I don't have a hypothesis for the matter the only explination is the laws were changed. Can we talk to Seraphina about this? I am sure she would know."

"Who is Seraphina?" I asked.

"Cool name." Mallory commented.

"I can't answer that question. I apoligize."

"It's okay." I said. He looked quite shocked I didn't yell or put up a fight.

"Thank you Miss. Madigan."

"'Welcome!"

"Seraphina has been missing."

"Watching Doctor Who?"

"Im not sure."

I felt like I wasn't being told something, but I sat there.

"Godly parents?" Chiron finally asked.

"Joanne is definitely Apollo. Possibly an Athena legacy. We are unsure for anyone else. B-

"I know who mine is." Mallory cut in, not caring she was stopping Kyra.

"You do?!"

"Yah." Mallory said, rolling her eyes and putting her feet on a coffee table.

"Miss-"

"What."

"I would ask you to put your feet down."

"What are you going to do about it old man? I put my feet where I _WANT_." Mallory said, cocking a eyebrow.

 _"Miss. Sheets."_

"Zeus my daddy-o. I put my feet where I _want._ Mallory said. smiling smugly.

"You can't make outrageous statements like that without proof."

"Dad?" Mallory said, and after a second she looked at him and snapped her fingers.

A storm cloud formed above her head, and a cold breeze that chilled my bones swept through the room, and she stood. Teh clouds above her crackled and snapped with electricity, and Maylee started crying. This felt...evil...

I was blinded for a moment, and Mallory was standing with a spear, point grazing Chiron's neck.

"Don't tell me what I can and _can't_ do." Mallory said, and Kyra spoke a spell, and the spear vanished.

"Thank you Kyra." Chiron said, fixing his shirt, but Mallory wasn't done.

She smacked him _across the face_.

"Apologize to your princess." Mallory sneered.

"What the heck Mallory!" Laura said, and she turned.

"Dunno." Mallory said, plopping herself back on the couch. "Princesses are totally weak. Queen works. Or Dictator"

"You don't just _get away_ with smacking Chiron like that!" Kyra said.

Maylee was still crying.

"Maylee! It's okay! Calm down! You will be okay! It's gone! Clouds go bye-bye! No more noise!" I comforted, and she stopped.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Maylee said. "I wanna color."

"Okay." I said, opening the bag and getting some water-rippled paper out.

"We may thing Maylee has oracle-type abilities. Although she can't communicate well due to her brain defect, she had guessed the future before."

"Look what I did!" Maylee said, not five seconds later. I nearly choked.

Maylee had drawn a perfect laurel, the one featured on the roman SPQR banner, and a battle axe and a spear.

"Look!" She ran her hand over the drawing, and showed the paper to us like it was show-and tell.

The outlines of the shapes begun to glow, like someone was shining a light behind them.

The leapt off the page, and hovered above Maylee's head.

"What?!" Chiron said.

"Maylee is- _roman?!"_ said, not believe what I was seeing.

" _And_ a legacy of Mars and Hephaestus?!" Everyone was agape. NO ONE. I repeat, NO ONE was ready for that one.

"She...is Roman...and I'm...Greek." I said, and then looked at Maylee fearfully. We were going to be split up! Across the country no less!

"This is _bad."_ Kyra said. "The romans have NO place for mentally disabled people! People in the Roman empire with mental disorders were considered to be highly shameful, and they would be humiliated! Totally shunned in their society! And to be a legacy of the most fearsome of the Olympian gods, except the big three….she wouldn't last a _day!"_

"We could just _pretend_ the laurel wasn't there." I suggested.

"But still. The teasing would go to no end." Chiron said. Kyra looked astonished Chiron would do something like that.

"I will watch her. I promise! I don't think anyone will care if she sleeps in the Apollo cabin, and I can help her with everything!"

"You really think you can do that? It must be really tiring." Chiron said.

"Are you sure you can really do that?"

"Is there any other choice?"

"True." Chiron said, nodding his head.

"Anything else?"

"No. But of Floyd and Kyra could stay…" Chiron said, and I blinked, and the door was wide open, and I saw Laura running out as fast as she could. "SHOWERRRRSSSSS!"I laughed and facepalmed.

I walked up to the Apollo cabin (or so I assumed) then suddenly stared worry. Was this the right cabin?

Well, what other cabin was bright yellow and covered in song quotes?

I nocked, and a girl in a Maroon 5 shirt opened the door, wearing Island print mini-shorts.

"No, we don't want any cookies. Thanks!" She said, and slammed the door.

When she opened it again, she popped a cookie in her mouth and looked in the doorway.

"Just kidding. C'mo-"

Both the girls were gone!

She shrugged and shut the door, guessing it was some prank.

But that wasn't the case.

While she jumped back on her bunk and asked a bunkmate for gum, the two girls were whisking through space and time, to a place Joanne dreaded.

The Alternate Universe.

And I looked and saw Maylee looking around, confused, and Kyra and Laura were looking down at me. Mallory was screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs.

"Where…are we?" I said, then I knew.

I was back.

To the Alternate Dimension I was pulled into that day in the river.

"NONONONO!" I screamed, and even Mallory stopped to look at me. "Guys!" I said, and Kyra seemed to understand first.

"We….are in the Alternate Dimension?"

"The one I died in!" I cried. I had held it together, and the happiness of arriving at camp was gone in an instant. I was back in the living hell, disguised as a paradise.

"That's not good." Laura said.

Suddenly, the sky changed from the warm skyline to a hexagonal screen, capturing the face of a figure. It was impossible to tell if it was male or female.

Suddenly, girls appeared around us, all muddied and looking starved. I looked at the faces for Hope, Lexia and Cherise, to see what happened to them, but I couldn't find them.

"HELLO!" A voice said, it was coming from the figure in the sky.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here? I'm here to tell you! Now we ave all the players, we can start the game!" It was impossible to tell male or female. But it was obviously exited.

"What are you talking about?!" Someone screamed, and shouts came from all around as I stood on my feet.

Suddenly, all our voices went silent, our words bouncing off the trees.

Maylee held tight to my shoulder.

"You may address me as The Gamemaster. I am the overlord of this game! If you didn't realize already, you can't leave. You are stuck here.

"All the players are here, all 100 of you. Some players have forfeited already, so we are stuck with 87." He Overlord said, ad waved a hand. Girls' faces appeared, The Gamemaster's face vanishing.

Outcries and sobs broke out, as people recognized sisters, friends on the screen, and I realized - _The forfeiters…The Gamemaster meant the girls that already died!_

The pictures vanished before I could see if Hope or Lexia…or even little Cherise was up there.

"The rest of you are stuck here. No way out. You live here- untill-"

The Gamemaster paused, and a smirk filled its face, revealing spindly, spiked teeth.

"There only ten of you left alive. Kill or be killed. Supplies are only wasting away. You can starve. I don't care.

"Only the strongest to you were chosen. Only girls. We don't naughty boys doing naughty things here. No rules. Did I say that? Maybe I did.

You are being broadcasted all over the world! Even Olympus can see this! The bloodshed will soon be seen all over- no one will miss it!"

Everyone sent startled stares at the walls, seeing if they could find a camera.

A small box appeared, and we saw everyone, looked starved and nasty. Dirty, some even covered in blood. There was a girl with her arm in a sling, and another had no arm _at all._

Twenty yards from here, in a circle, are supplies for you to survive with! Matches, food, clothes, medical kits, sewing supplies, quivers of arrows, sword sharpeners and throwing knives, mini camping stoves, tents, sleeping bags, anything you need! But after this, you don't get any more, little girls! And it's perfectly okay to kill a girl and take her supplies!"

The Gamemaster smiled and wagged his finger, like it was scolding a puppy.

"Everyone is a pawn. Not saying what happens at the end!" The Gamemaster said.

"I am a _what?!"_ I almost screamed. "I am no _pawn!_ I _died_ here! _I-I can't_ do this again _\- I won't_ do this _again!"_

And the sound like a cannon boom went off, starting the offical beginning of the game.

 *****END CHAPTER 22*****

 **TWENTY TWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO~**

 **Oh. You are being serious. Sorry.**

 **The sequel comes out SOON! WATCH OUT, AND FOLLOW ME TO KNOW THE EXACT DATE!**

 **Or you are my fabulous editor Ethan, who will know when I send him the draft.**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THE** _ **1,472**_ **PEOPLES TO VEIW THIS STORY!**

 **Yah! THAT MANY!**

 **1472!**

 **I could** _ **NOT**_ **believe it!**

 **You saw what I did there? You thought she would say that when she figured out she was a demigod. NOPE!**

 **Well, A final thanks to EVERYONE who followed me, commented, ect!**

 **Followers-**

 **-Callmeduck**

 **-DemiFaunus**

 **-DesireeEverdee-Jackson-Cullan**

 **-Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234**

 **-FairyPlace**

 **-HiDeKiThEhIdDeN**

 **-KJtheELMtree**

 **-KatnissRenemeCullen**

 **-LeaveItToTheGreeks**

 **-LieutenantofChaos17**

 **-ShadowGlow's Reign**

 **-Silvercheetah**

 **-ThePondFamily3**

 **-** **YouWotM8**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **-mtgf301456**

 **Special shout outs go to the people with the underlined names!**

 **You guys mean a lot to me!**

 **Lots of love and a final farewell,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**THE SEQUEL, THE GAMEMASTER'S TRIALS, HAVE BEEN RELEASED! ENJOY!**

WELCOME TO THE GAMEMASTER'S TRIALS.

IF YOU DIE, SOMEONE ELSE WILL LIVE.

AND ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE.


End file.
